Chocolate Magic -Series-
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: -KyuMin- Story UpDated! / "Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir… Cokelat pengabul permohonanmu... Jika kau makan cokelat-ku, maka permohonanmu akan terkabulkan… Tapi sebagai gantinya, ku ambil 'sesuatu' darimu sebagai bayarannya…" / SJ Couple / Wanna RnR? Thank You *Park EunRa JewELFishy* [On HIATUS!]
1. 1st Story - Dragee Chocolate - HaeHyuk 1

**Chocolate Magic Series**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Cast : Super Junior, OC, and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**_All Of Character Belong's To God… But This Story Is MINE! _**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/OOC/OC/Typho(s)/DLL!**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo… adakah yang mengingatku? Mian bikin Readers menunggu masa hiatusku… sesuai janji aku buat FF baru untuk Comeback(?) Ku kkk~**

**_[Yumi : FF M.L.H gmana tuh? | Me : masih Hiatus Yumi-ah~ | Yumi : masih Hiatus atau rada malas ngebuatnya *smirk* | Me : *iket Yumi lalu buang ke laut*]_**

**Mianhae… sekarang kubuat FF yang terinspirasi dari komik "Chocolate Magic" Karya Mizuho Rino. Awalnya aku agak ragu membuatnya, soalnya nanti dikira jiplakan lagi *pundung* dan sebelumnya juga terjadi 'bencana' Plagiator di FFn -_- yaaa semoga para Author yang di plagiat ceritanya bisa bersabar dan tak usah memperdulikan mereka, yang penting teruslah berkarya ^^**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGE ANOTHER STORY! DON'T COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION! I'VE WARN YOU!**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir… Cokelat pengabul permohonanmu... Jika kau makan cokelat-ku, maka permohonanmu akan terkabulkan… Tapi sebagai gantinya, ku ambil 'sesuatu' darimu sebagai bayarannya…"_**

_._

_._

_._

**_"Dragee Chocolate : Beloved Miracle"_**

**_(HaeHyuk) PART ONE_**

.

.

.

**TING TONG~**

"pelajaran selesai… sampai jumpa besok semuanya!", sahut seorang Seonsaengnim setelah mendengar bel berbunyi pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah. Serempak semua siswa kelas XI-D itu mengucapkan salam dan langsung berkemas. "Yap! Pelajaran selesai~!", seru seorang Namja manis bersurai cokelat gelap itu dan langsung keluar meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang menatapnya aneh.

.

.

"Ja~ hari ini kita kemana ya?"

"entahlah… bagaimana ke Game Center?"

"hmm… ide yang bagus…"

"Maaf Permisi~!", percakapan dua siswa Namja sempat terhenti karena seorang Namja lainnya berlari melewati mereka. "tadi itu siapa?", tanya Namja satu. "kalau tak salah, namanya Lee Hyuk Jae… siswa kelas XI-D", jawab Namja lainnya. "eh? Dia balik lagi…"

"aahh… kenapa sampai terjatuh? Aahh… Mianhae membuat kalian kaget tadi…", cibir Namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae mengambil buku tulisnya yang terjatuh kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua orang Namja yang bengong melihatnya.

.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

Annyeonghaseyo… Joneun Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida. Aku seorang siswa di Seoul High School. Eemm… apa lagi yangkujelaskan ya? Aahh… aku tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolahku. Kedua orangtua ku pergi keluar negeri dan mungkin menetap sementara disana karena urusan bisnis… yaah walau begitu, aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena aku sudah terbiasa tanpa mereka.

"fiiuhh… untung keburu beli barang diskon", ucapku setelah memasuki apartemen dan kemudian menaruh barang belanjaan ku diruang dapur. "hari masak apa ya? Hmm… aahh… kumasak nasi omelet saja!", gumamku dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Sebenarnya, aku tak begitu suka dengan suasana tenang seperti ini. Dulu, Eomma suka memanggilku untuk makan, Appa selalu ngobrol bila waktu senggang, dan adikku begitu usil denganku bila kami berdua saja… tapi sejak mereka keluar negeri, aku harus belajar mandiri… yaah.. walau masih terasa rasa 'ketenangan' ini hingga sekarang.

"Selesai~!", nasi omelet buatanku selesai… hmm… baunya sangat sedap. Kubawa masakanku menuju ruang makan dan aku bergegas untuk mengganti seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhku. "hm?", aku agak kaget mendengar ringtone pesan dari handphone yang berada disebelah makananku.

"ini pesan dari Kibum?"

_From : Kim Kibum_

_Subject : None_

_"kau sudah makan? Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"_

Langsung aku membalas pesan dari sahabat kecilku dan mengirimkan gambar masakanku.

_To : Kim Kibum_

_Subject : None_

_"tenang Bummie-ah… aku sudah masak kok~!"_

Baru aku melepas seragamku, tiba-tiba Kibum membalas pesanku… cepat sekali -_-

_From : Kim Kibum_

_Subject : None_

_"kelihatannya enak Hyung… aku kesana Ne? kita makan bersama ^^"_

Haaa… ya sudahlah kalau begitu… aku mulai melangkah menuju kamarku, tapi…

TING TONG~~

Suara bel pintu menghentikan langkahku. Apa itu Kibum? Cepat sekali datangnya? -_-

TING TONG~~

"iya.. iya.. sebentar…", aku melangkah menuju pintu dengan sedikit jengkel karena Kibum dating begitu cepat tanpa memberiku waktu untuk mengganti baju -_- "Bummia-ah.. cepat sekali—"

CKLEK

"Selamat siang… aku pindahan baru disebelah rumahmu—", seorang Namja asing sedikit membungkuk badannya mengucapkan salam. Aku terbengong melihat Namja surai brunette itu. "—salam kenal..", ia menegakkan badannya… dan ia membulatkan matanya? Kenapa ya?

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

OMMONA?! Aku lupa memakai bajuku..! "Joe-Joesonghamnida…!", ia berucap maaf sedangkan aku mencoba menutupi bagian atas tubuhku yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Kulihat ia langsung pergi kesebelah rumahku yang sekarang sudah dihuni olehnya dengan wajah memerah.

Ya ampun… padahal kami sesama Namja, tapi kenapa aku begitu malu? Aakkhh… lebih baik segera masuk daripada dilihat oleh tetangga terutama Author sarap itu -_- _[Author mendadak bersin-bersin]_

**End of POV**

.

.

.

"Hyung, Waeyo?", tanya seorang Namja sambil memakan nasi omelet dengan santai ketika melihat seorang Namja yang ia panggil 'Hyung' itu. "Gwencahanayo… lagi pula, ini tak ada urusannya denganmu…", jawab seorang Namja bersurai cokelat gelap itu dengan lesu. "Wae? Kau membuatku penasaran…", cicit Namja setelah menaruh sendok sebelumnya. "Gwenchanayo, Bummie-ah…"

"Hyungie~ kau tak boleh berbohong lho~", cibir Kibum dan kemudian ia menggelitiki Namja manis tadi. "Hyaaa~! Ge-Geli.. hahah.. Hajima… Hahahah… Kibummie~", rengek Namja manis a.k.a Hyukjae disela tawa-nya. "Ne… Ne.. Hyungie…", ucap Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah Hyung, kau tahu Cokelat Pengabul Permohonan?", tanya Kibum sedikit serius. "cokelat pengabul… permohonan?", gumam Hyukjae pelan. "Ne, banyak yang bilang… cokelat itu berada dihutan gelap dekat taman kota… jika memakan cokelat itu, permohonanmu akan dikabulkan.. walau harus membayarnya dengan mahal…", jelas Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

"kau… percaya begitu saja? Aku sendiri tak terlalu percaya Bummie-ah", cibir Hyukjae. "yaa… Hyung belum mencobanya… ada beberapa orang yang membuktikannya tenyata cokelat itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan mereka", tukas Kibum. "aahh… sudah dulu Hyung, Eomma mengirimiku pesan untuk membantunya… Gomapta untuk omeletnya… Annyeong Hyungie~", salam Kibum dan melesat keluar dari apartemen Hyukjae.

Hyukjae termenung sebentar, ia masih kepikiran tentang cokelat yang dimaksud Kibum barusan. "Cokelat pengabul permohonan?... memangnya ada seperti itu eoh?", gumamnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan membereskan sisa piring kotor yang dipakai mereka berdua makan tadi.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya di Seoul High School**

Suasana sekolah tersebut begitu riuh dipagi hari. Para siswa berdatangan memasuki area sekolah mengah tersebut. Sementara dikelas XI-D, Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tumpuan kedua lengannya. Sejak kemarin masih kepikiran tentang 'cokelat' itu. "sudahlah… jka Hyung tak percaya, lupakan saja", sahut Kibum yang sedari tadi melihat Hyukjae seperti itu. "tapi aku begitu penasaran Bummie-ah", celetuk Hyukjae pelan dan tak lama bel berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Kibum kembali ketempatnya –tepat dibelakang Hyukjae— sedangkan Hyukjae malas-malasan diatas meja. "selamat pagi semuanya!", sapa seorang Namja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah wali kelas mereka. "PAGI PAK~!", balas seluruh siswa kelas XI-D tersebut kompak. "hari ini, kita kedatangan siswa baru asal Mokpo… bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya… silahkan", ucap Shin Seonsaengnim kemudian mempersilahkan seorang Namja bersurai brunette untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Donghae Imnida. Bangapseumnida Yeorebeun…", sapa seorang Namja brunette bernama Lee Donghae dengan ramah. "Donghae-sshi, silahkan ketempat duduk yang kosong disana…", sahut Shin Seonsaengnim dan Donghae segera ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Whoa… tampannya~"

"perpaduan tampan dan manis… benar-benar sempurna~! 3 "

"ia sangat keren~!"

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar memenuhi kelas. Hyukjae dengan malas mengangkat kepalanya karena suara berisik dari siswa sekelasnya. 'ada apa sih? Berisik sekali…', batinnya. Dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Namja brunette –Donghae— melangkah mendekati dirinya. "aahh.. kau…", sahut Donghae. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget.

"hm? Kalian saling kenal?", celetuk Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae. "A-Ah… itu…", Hyukjae terbata menjelaskan. 'masa iya aku bilang Namja ini datang kerumahku dan aku menyambutnya dengan penampilan yang memalukan?', pikir Hyukjae panik. "Ne, kemarin kami berkenalan… aku pindah ke sebelah apartemennya", jawab Donghae santai. "Whoa… berarti kita tinggal di Apartemen yang sama… Hyung, kenapa kau tak cerita sih?", tukas Kibum sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menyengir polos.

"Ah iya… Kim Kibum Imnida, Bangapta Donghae-sshi"

"Nde… Nado Bangapta… Kibum-sshi"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae diam-diam, entah kenapa dadanya berdesir halus bercampur hangat. 'kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?', batinnya dan tak lama Shin Seonsaengnim –yang sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan— memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka ke kantin dan menghilangkan kepenatan selama belajar tadi. Hyukjae mendekati Donghae yang sudah keluar dari kelas. "Donghae-sshi!", Donghae menoleh kebelakang –ke arah Hyukjae— "Kamsahamnida… tak mengatakannya", kata Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum tipis. "soal apa?"

"yang kemarin… ke-kejadian… yang memalukan… i-itu…", jelas Hyukjae terbata lalu ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona tipis dikedua pipinya. "oohh.. soal itu… aku takkan pernah bermaksud membeberkannya kok… lagipula, aku tak bisa kurang ajar terhadap siapapun", ucap Donghae kemudian tersenyum simpul.

BLUSH

"Ta-Tapi.. Aku takkan lupa! Aku ada hutang padamu sekarang…! Kalau begitu… Bye~!", Hyukjae sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya kemudian langsung kabur meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya heran. "hutang?... hahaha… Namja yang aneh…", gumam Donghae kemudian ia melangkah ketempat tujuannya –masih memikirkan Namja tadi—

.

.

.

**One Week Later**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan Donghae ke Seoul High School, ia menjadi sangat populer dikalangan Yeoja. Seperti saat ini, banyak sorakan dari kumpulan Yeoja di sebuah lapangan Indoor… dimana Donghae tengah berlatih tanding dengan klub basket. "Whoaa… seminggu ia pindah kemari, ia sudah menjadi populer…", bisik salah satu Yeoja dari kumpulan Yeoja tersebut. "kudengar Donghae Oppa masuk SHS karena ingin main basket… sekolah kita kan terkenal dengan basketnya", bisik lagi Yeoja lainnya.

Hyukjae dan Kibum yang tak jauh dari kumpulan Yeoja itu mendengar bisikan tersebut. "seminggu berlalu… benar-benar populer…", gumam Kibum pelan. "dan sepertinya… aku menyukai Donghae itu", lanjutnya. "e-eh?", Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar gumaman Kibum barusan. "Yosh! Aku harus membeli cokelat itu! Untuk mendapatkan hati Lee Dong Hae~!", seru Kibum sedangkan Hyukjae tersentak mendengar seruan Kibum. "Bu-Bummie.. ka-kau menyukai Donghae?", tanya Hyukjae gugup. "Ne… sepertinya begitu… Wae? Apa kau juga menyukainya?", tanya balik Kibum kemudian menatap Hyukjae intens. "Aniyo… hanya saja… kau dan Donghae sama-sama Namja… jadi…"

"Hyung, cinta tak pernah memandang gender… jika kedua memiliki perasaan yang sama walaupun sesama Namja… siapapun takkan bisa menahannya", Kibum memotong ucapan Hyukjae. "sudah Ne, BYE~!", Kibum kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. 'ce-cepat sekali', batin Hyukjae nelangsa. "Ya! Chankkanman Bummie-ah~!"

'sebenarnya… aku juga menyukai Donghae… tapi… aku tak bisa bersaing dengan Kibum…'

.

.

"Bummie~ kau ada dimana?", Hyukjae terus memanggil mencari keberadaan Kibum yang sudah pergi entah kemana sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Kini ia berada dihutan gelap dekat taman kota… awalnya ia tak ingin memasuki hutan itu, tapi karena Kibum ingin sekali mencari 'cokelat' itu mau tak mau Hyukjae memasuki hutan tersebut. "Kibum-ah~!"

Ia terus melangkah sambil memanggil nama Kibum. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda putih ringan jatuh perlahan diatasnya. "eh? Ini… bukankah bulu sayap?", gumamnya setelah mengetahui benda misterius yang ternyata sebuah bulu sayap. Ia menggidikkan bahunya kemudian terus mencari keberadaan Kibum...

Tanpa menyadari sosok misterius yang tengah mengawasinya sambil menyeringai…

.

.

Langkah demi langkah Hyukjae lalui… ia mulai merasa pegal pada kedua kakinya. 'kakiku pegal… haahh… aku menyesal karena sudah jarang olahraga dan berlatih Dance', batinnya resah. Matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang berada didepannya. Bentuk bangunan dengan gaya eropa klasik dan bernuansa kegelapan membuatnya sedikit merinding. 'ini… mansion tua ya?', pikirnya kemudian ia membaca sebuah tulisan…

"Chocolate… Noir?"

Karena penasaran, Hyukjae memasuki mansion itu. Gerbang dibuka perlahan takut ada sesuatu. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu mansion yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran rumit tersebut.

KRIEET~

Gelap… itulah kesan Hyukjae ketika membuka pintu tersebut. Ia segera memasuki bangunan itu dan…

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya diikuti dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap berubah menjadi begitu terang. Pertama yang Hyukjae lihat adalah… kumpulan cokelat beragam bentuk diatas meja makan yang panjang.

MEOOWW~~

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebawah. "whoa… manis sekali", gumamnya ketika melihat seekor kucing hitam yang berada dikakinya.

"Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir… Cokelat pengabul permohonanmu…", Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seorang Yeoja. "perkenalkan, namaku Jewel.. sang Chocolatier…", ucap seorang Yeoja yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Hyukjae menatap Yeoja itu dari atas ke bawah… Yeoja dengan suraian Biru Shaggy, matanya biru langit, berpakaian Lolita hitam… dan Yeoja itu tersenyum misterius.

"apa kau… sedang mencari seorang Namja bernama Kim Kibum?", tanya Yeoja bernama Jewel itu. "ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", bukannya menjawab, Yeoja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius membuat Hyukjae merasa was-was. 'dia… bukan manusia biasa', batin Hyukjae. Jewel mengajak Hyukjae mengikuti dirinya –walau Hyukjae agak ragu—

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Ki-Kibum?", Hyukjae melihat sosok Namja yang tengah memakan sebuah cokelat yang berpadukan buah strawberry didalamnya. Hyukjae mencoba mendekati Kibum, tapi entah kenapa sekilas sebuah cahaya terang mengelilingi Kibum membuat Hyukjae merasa silau. "Hyung, kau kesini juga? Aku sudah mau pulang…", celetuk Kibum datar dan segera berlalu keluar dari mansion itu. "Chankkanman Kibum-ah", seru Hyukjae dan langsung menghampiri Kibum yang sudah menjauh…

Meninggalkan Jewel yang menatap mereka sedari tadi dengan senyum misterius miliknya…

.

.

Perjalanan pulang tak ada sama sekali percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Kibum tetap melangkah sedangkan Hyukjae mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memikirkan sesuatu. 'dia… makan cokelat apa? Apa mungkin, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae?', pikirnya.

"Hyung… kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?", celetuk Kibum datar. "kau… suka dengan Donghae kan?", tebak Kibum dan Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. 'bagaimana Kibum bisa tahu?'. Pikir Hyukjae. "tadi kau berpikir… bagaimana aku tahu?"

Eh?

Kibum menatap tajam Hyukjae, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjelaskan. "cokelat tadi yang kumakan adalah "Choux Chocolate".. pembaca pikiran orang…", kata Kibum. "kenapa kau berbohong... padaku saat kutanya 'apa kau juga menyukainya?'… Hyung menjawab tidak…", lanjutnya. Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Ka-Karena… aku belum tahu… apa aku memang menyukai Donghae…", cicit Hyukjae tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu saja… tak pernah bicara hal yang penting…", Kibum kembali menatap tajam Hyukjae tetapi… dengan sorotan kemarahan. "APA ORANG SEPERTIMU MASIH BISA KUANGGAP SEBAGAI TEMAN?!", seru Kibum. Hyukjae takut… untuk pertama kalinya… sahabatnya membentak dirinya seperti ini. "bu-bukan seperti itu Bummie-ah… hanya saja a-aku…"

"CUKUP! KALAU HYUNG TAK MAU JUJUR PADAKU, ARTINYA KAU TAK MENGHARGAIKU!... DAN AKU TAKKAN MENYERAHKAN LEE DONG HAE PADAMU!", Kibum kembali berseru dan langsung meninggalkan Hyukjae yang berdiri mematung… dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kibummie…"

.

_"lihat Bummie… kita dapat themanggi beldaun empat"_

_"memangnya apa altinya Hyung?"_

_"hmm… apa ya? Aahh… altinya kita bitha belteman thelamanya…"_

_"whoa… Bummie ingin teluth belthama Hyukkie Hyung~"_

_"dalam thuka mau pun duka Ne?"_

_"Eum~!"_

_._

Potongan masa lalu Hyukjae dengan Kibum berputar dalam pikiran Hyukjae. Ia jatuh terduduk… dan air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "Kibummie… Mianhae… Jeongmal Mianhae… aku.. tak ingin… bertengkar denganmu…", gumam Hyukjae lirih.

.

.

.

**Two Days Later**

sudah dua hari Kibum menjauhi dirinya membuat Hyukjae semakin terpuruk. Hari ini adalah kegiatan semua ekskul di SHS, Hyukjae sekarang melangkah dengan lesu menuju studio dance sekolahnya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih yang berbalut jaket abu-abu, celana training hitam, dan mengenakan sepatu sport putih.

Ia melewati pintu lapangan Indoor, tempat ekskul Basket dan Futsal. Ia sekilas melihat sesosok Namja brunette a.k.a Donghae tengah latihan dengan lainnya untuk kompetisi bulan depan nanti, dan ia melihat Kibum yang tengah memberikan handuk untuk Donghae kemudian tertawa bersama.

'sudahlah Hyukkie… lupakan masalah itu sejenak…', batinnya dan ia kembali melangkah menuju tujuannya.

.

.

"Ja~ 20 menit kalian istirahat… setelah itu kita adakan latihan tanding…", ucap sang pelatih dan mereka segera berhamburan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah pada saat berlatih basket sebelumnya. "Kibum-ah, bukankah hari ini kau ada kegiatan theater?", tanya Donghae sambil meminum air yang ia bawa. "Nde.. tapi aku malas mengikutinya..", sahut Kibum sambil memberikan handuk putih kepada Donghae.

"Aaiisshh… kau ini…", Donghae meninju pelan bahu Kibum dan mereka tertawa bersama kemudiannya. "hahah… Arasseo… kalau begitu aku pamit, Bye~", Kibum melesat keluar menuju kelas theater yang ia ikuti. Donghae menatap punggung Kibum hingga menghilang dari pandangannya… dengan perasaan heran.

'dua hari ini… mereka berdua terasa menjauh satu sama lain…', batin Donghae. Ia kemudian menggelangkan kepalanya merasa dirinya tak usah ikut campur urusan antara Hyukjae dan Kibum. Lalu Donghae melangkah keluar dari lapangan Indoor sekedar untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Suara langkah menggema di koridor, tentu suara itu berasal dari langkah kaki Donghae. Suasana koridor begitu sepi karena seluruh siswa sibuk dengan kegiatan ekskul masing-masing. Ia melihat ada beberapa Yeoja yang menatap dirinya begitu berbinar membuatnya begitu risih.

Ia terus melangkah hingga terhenti karena mendengar sebuah alunan musik dari ruang studio dance. 'ada orangkah?', pikirnya. Penasaran, ia membuka pintu perlahan… dan terkesiap melihat seorang Namja tengah menari dengan lentur dan lincah(?)

Alunan lagu "Sorry Sorry Answer" dari salah satu Boyband yang terkenal didunia menggema diruangan tersebut. Namja cokelat yang didalam ruangan tersebut menari dengan lentur mengikuti alunan musik. Donghae begitu terpana melihat aksi tarian dari Namja cokelat yang ternyata Hyukjae begitu… indah menurutnya.

Tak lama, lagu itu selesai… diikuti gerakan Hyukjae yang berhenti menari. Peluh mulai keluar dari keningnya dan Donghae tiba-tiba merona melihat sosok Hyukjae yang berkeringat terpantul oleh bias cahaya matahari dari jendela ruangan. 'kenapa aku berdebar begini?', pikirnya tak karuan.

Merasa dipandang, Hyukjae menoleh kearah pintu studio dan membulatkan matanya. "Do-Donghae…", gumamnya pelan membuyarkan Donghae yang melamun tadi.

**_[Me : hayooo~ pasti mikir yang nggak2 deh ama Hyukkie Oppa XD | DH : berisik lu! *lempat granat ke Author*]_**

"e-eh? A-apa aku mengganggumu?", tanya Donghae –sedikit— gugup. "A-aniyo.. Gwenchanayo… lagipula aku sudah selesai..", jawab Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum canggung. Tak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, Hyukjae mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringatnya kemudian berbenah untuk segera pulang. "Hyukjae-sshi…", panggil Donghae. "Ne?"

"tadi… tarianmu begitu sempurna… apa kau belajar sendiri?", Donghae membuka suara dengan tenang –walau ia masih agak gugup— "Gomawo… Ne, aku berlatih sendiri untuk tarian itu…", Hyukjae sedikit bersemu kemudian tersenyum. "jika… kau mau… mungkin aku… akan mengajarimu…", tambah Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya diam ditempat hingga Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan. "Chankkanman Hyukjae-ah…", Donghae memegang pundak Hyukjae. "Ne, Waeyo Dong—"

BLUSH

-Hae…" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya. "Jja… kalau begitu aku pamit Ne, Annyeong~", Donghae dengan tampang polos segera pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang termangu atas kejadian tadi. 'Donghae.. mengecup keningku?', pikir Hyukjae sambil menyentuh keningnya, kemudian tatapan mulai menyendu dan ia melangkah pergi dari tempatnya…

Tak menyadari sesosok Namja yang melihat dirinya dengan Donghae sejak tadi dengan tatapan kosong…

.

.

**Hyukjae's Apartement, 20.32 KST**

KRIIEETT

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya setelah membersihkan dirinya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lainnya. Ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil satu stel piyama-nya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menggantungkan handuknya di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia melangkah menuju kasur empuk miliknya kemudian mengambil smartphone-nya yang berada dimeja nakas. Ia berbaring sebentar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong… kemudian beralih pada wallpaper smartphone-nya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lirih melihat foto yang tertera dilayar handphone-nya… dua orang Namja saling berangkulan dan tersenyum lebar… itulah mereka –Hyukjae dan Kibum—

_"KALAU HYUNG TAK MAU JUJUR PADAKU, ARTINYA KAU TAK MENGHARGAIKU!", _Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan ketika kata-kata Kibum mulai terngiang dalam pikirannya. 'aku… masih tak paham dengan perasaan ini…', batin Hyukjae.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah pesan muncul dilayar handphone-nya. "Kibum…", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui se pengirim pesan.

_From : Kim Kibum_

_Subject : None_

_"Hyung, sepulang sekolah besok bisa kita bertemu?"_

Hyukjae merasa bersyukur entah karena apa. Dengan sumringah ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Kim Kibum_

_Subject : None_

_"Arasseo Kibum-ah... Di taman belakang Ne?"_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Hyukjae menaruh handphone-nya diatas meja nakas miliknya dan kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya, Seoul High School, 14.10 KST**

Terlihat Hyukjae tengah berdiri ditepi kolam yang agak membeku milik sekolah-nya –mengingat sekarang memasuki musim dingin— sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. 'Syukurlah… Kibum masih ingin bicara denganku…', batin Hyukjae. Ia mendongak keatas melihat langit yang dihiasi awan putih sambil melamunkan sesuatu.. tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

Orang itu diam dan melihat Hyukjae dengan datar. Ia mendekati Hyukjae kemudian langsung mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga Namja manis tersebut tercebur dalam kolam beku itu.

BYURR

"uwaahh!", Hyukjae sedikit memekik ketika hawa dingin dari air kolam mulai membasahi tubuhnya. 'di-dingin… terasa menusuk tulang… A-Appayo..', pikirnya. "kau masi berpikir begitu, kan?", sahut seseorang datar dan Hyukjae langsung menoleh kea rah belakangnya. "Ki-Kibum…"

"Kau.. sama sekali tak paham perasaanku… jadi dingin kan kepalamu sampai kau mengerti perasaanku", tukas Kibum dingin kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mulai menggigil. "Kibum…", kakinya terasa lemas karena dinginnya air kolam itu sehingga ia sedikit susah untuk berdiri. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia bangun dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hyukjae-sshi… kau kenapa basah begini?"

"Gwenchanayo Pak… saya… agak ceroboh jadinya tercebur ke kolam"

"ooohh… lain kali lebih hati-hati ne?"

"Algeseumnida Pak"

Hyukjae menunduk pada guru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor Kemudian melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas-nya yang tertinggal dikelas. "sampai…" ia sedikit heran ketika mendengar suara riuh dalam kelasnya, kemudian ia membuka pintu tersebut.

KRIIEET

"BERSULAANG~~~!"

Seru semua siswa dalam kelas tersebut. Hyukjae melihat mereka yang ternyata tengah berpesta yang pasti ia tak tahu untuk apa. "eh? Hyukjae-ah… kau kenapa?", tanya salah satu siswa ketika melihat Hyukjae berdiri dengan basah kuyup dan wajahnya pucat pasi. "ini… acara apa?", Hyukjae langsung bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan.

"eemm… ini semua rencana para siswi… mereka berkumpul menyaipan semuanya saat bel berbunyi… semuanya berkumpul menikmati pesta… Yaah, mungkin ini sebagai pesta untuk team basket kita yang akan mengikuti pertandingan…", jelas seorang Namja mungil yang menatap Hyukjae sedikit cemas.

"dan lagipula Hyungie tak ada untuk membantu para siswi…", celetuk Kibum sambil merangkul pundak Donghae. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa dadanya begitu sesak melihat Kibum merangkul pundak Donghae. "ka-kalau begitu… aku pamit dulu", cicit Hyukjae kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar. "Ya! Chankkanman Hyukjae-ah!", Donghae melepas rangkulan Kibum dan segera mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah mulai menjauh. Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Donghae tengah mengejar Hyukjae. "Ya! Hae-ya!"

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang Yeoja bersurai biru Shaggy –Jewel— dan kucing hitam dipangkuannya berada diatas pohon menyaksikan mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum misterius. "hihihi… kalau begini, kau pasti tahu 'kan perasaannya.. Kibum-sshi?", gumamnya pelan.

"**_Manusia Yang Tak Tahu Malu Mengintip Pikiran Seseorang… Jatuhlah Dalam Kegelapan!_**", tutur Jewels sambil mengayun pelan tangannya dan sontak Kibum merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aaa… Aaa…!", Kibum jatuh terduduk sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa nyeri. "..!...", ia ingin menjerit tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kibum Oppa, kau kenapa?!", seru seorang Yeoja panik melihat raut wajah Kibum kesakitan.

_"__**Kuambil… Suaramu…**__", _gumam Jewel tetap dengan senyum misterius miliknya.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, Hyukjae sudah tiba dirumahnya. Ia memeluk dirinya mencoba mencari kehangatan. "di-dingin…", gumamnya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya sedikit membiru, dan matanya mulai meredup akibat cuaca yang semakin dingin dan sebelumnya ia terjatuh kedalam kolam.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hyukjae-ah…", panggil seseorang sambil memakaikan jaket miliknya pada tubuh kurus Hyukjae. "Do-donghae…", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui siapa yang memakaikan jaket pada dirinya. Donghae menatap khawatir pada Hyukjae yang semakin melemah. "ke-kenapa… kau disini..? ya-yang lain… menunggumu—"

BRUGH

"Hyukjae-ah!", Donghae membelalakkan matanya ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba pingsan. "astaga… ia hipotermia…", gumamnya. Langsung ia mencari kunci rumah Hyukjae ditas maupun dalam kantung celana Hyukjae. Setelah ketemu segera ia membuka pintu dan menggendong Hyukjae ala Bridal Style masuk kedalam rumah Namja manis itu.

Ia menaruh tas Hyukjae disofa ruang tengah lalu membawa Hyukjae kekamarnya.

CKLEK

Hal pertama yang Donghae lihat adalah suasana kamar yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae dikasur dan langsung mengambilkan setel baju dilemari, kemudian keluar kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan air panas.

Tak lama Donghae masuk kekamar Hyukjae sambil membawakan sebaskom air panas dan handuk yang tersampirkan dibahunya. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka kancing seragam Hyukjae dan melepas seragamnya. Dilanjutkan dengan t-shirt putih Hyukjae dan tubuh atas Namja manis itu polos.

Donghae kemudian beralih pada celana Hyukjae. 'apa aku harus melakukannya?', pikirnya ragu. Namun kemudian ia menampar dirinya sendiri. 'aaiissh.. Lee Dong Hae, jangan ragu.. atau kau malah membuatnya semakin memburuk!', batinnya menegaskan(?). langsung ia melepas belt dan celana sekolah Hyukjae, kemudian dengan boxer beserta underwear Hyukjae… dan Namja manis tersebut full naked sekarang.

Donghae sedikit bersemu melihat tubuh Hyukjae… dan lagi ia menampar dirinya sendiri -_-

Donghae membasahi handuk putih yang ia bawa tadi dengan air panas. Lalu diusap tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang begitu dingin. Donghae memulainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki agar semuanya kena **[****_DH : Ya Iyalah! Bego ama lu Thor!_****_ Me :*gigit bantal*_****]** Donghae memakaikan setel piyama Hyukjae yang bermotif monyet kecil yang imut seperti Author **[****_Reader/Donghae : *muntah berjamaah*_****].**

"Ja! Selesai!", gumam Donghae kemudian ia menyelimuti Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae sebentar kemudian mengecup pelan kening Namja manis itu.

.

.

**Hyukjae's Apartement, 18.20 KST**

"eenngg~", Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit mengernyit karena sejak kapan ia berada dikamarnya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandarkan dengan kepala tidur. 'bagaimana… aku bisa disini?', pikirnya. Ia meraba tubuhnya seletah sadar ia sekarang mengenakan piyama kuning miliknya.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah nampan berisikan bubur yang masih hangat dan segelas susu diatas meja nakas. "siapa yang membuat ini?", gumamnya kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dibawah mangkuk bubur itu.

_"__**Jika kau sudah bangun, langsung makan buburnya ne? setelah itu kembalilah istirahat ^^**__" –_Donghae

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mengambil bubur itu. Dimakan dengan lahapnya hingga bubur tadi tak tersisa. "enak juga…", gumam Hyukjae kemudian ia meminum segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan Donghae sebelumnya.

.

.

Hyukjae berbaring kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia memikirkan Kibum… bagaimana Kibum saat ini. "Kibum-ah…"

KRIING~

KRIING~

Hyukjae beranjak dari kasur sedikit berlari menuju telepon diruang tengah. "Yeoboseyo, ini keluarga Lee…"

/"Hyukkie-ah.."/

"Aaahh.. Kim Ahjumma, Waeyo..?"

/"ini.. gawat.. Ki-Kibum…"/

"ke-kenapa dengan Kibum, Ahjumman..?"

/"bisakah kau datang kerumah?"/

"Ne, Ahjumman… aku akan kesana"

Hyukjae menutup telepon dan langsung menuju rumah Kibum yang berada dilantai bawah.

.

.

"…!...", Kibum berbaring diatas kasur sambil memegang lehernya, Ia masih mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya namun hasilnya nihil. "Ki-Kibummie… kau kenapa?", gumam Hyukjae lirih. "saat pulang, ia sudah begitu.. Ahjumma sudah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya… tapi dokter bingung dengan keadaan Kibummie…", jelas Kim Ahjumma cemas. "apa kau tahu penyebabnya, Hyukkie-ah?", tanya Kim Ahjummna.

Hyukjae terlihat sedang berpikir… dan matanya terbelalak. 'Jangan-jangan…'

"Ahjumma… saya pamit sebentar ne? ada urusan…", Hyukjae langsung keluar dari rumah Kibum menuju rumahnya untuk menganti pakaian dan menuju tempat 'itu'

.

.

Langit sudah begitu gelap, Hyukjae berlari menuju tempat itu… _Chocolate Noir_. Merutunya mungin ia bisa dapat petunjuk atau lainnya agar dapat membuat Kibum kembali normal. Tak lama, ia tiba ditempat tujuannya.

"aaahh… Selamat datang… tapi maaf kami sudah tutup… besok adalah hari Valentine…", sahut Jewel sambil mengunci pintu gerbang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum?", tanya Hyukjae to the point. "sebagai imbalan cokelat yang telah ia makan, kuambil suaranya… mulai sekarang ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi", jelas Jewel santai.

"Ba-bagaimana agar ia dapat kembali seperti semula?", Hyukjae kembali bertanya. Jewel membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum misterius. "apa kau mau membeli cokelat untuk menyembuhkannya? Tapi harganya mahal", ucap Jewel. "Maaf saja… Aku tak sudi makan cokelatmu!", tolak Hyukjae.

"hoo… kau orang yang menarik…", celetuk Jewel. "Arasseo… kuberi kau sebuah petunjuk… besok adalah hari Valentine… jika kau membuat cokelat dengan sepenuh hati, mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan Valentine", jelas Jewel sambil menujukkan sebuah cahaya Soft Pink berbentuk hati di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"E-eh…? A-aku harus membuat cokelat seperti apa?", Hyukjae sedikit bingung setelah memahami petunjuk barusan. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Pikirkan saja sendiri..", ucap Jewel santai seperti biasa. "kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu… selamat malam, Hyukjae-sshi", kembali Jewel berucap kemudian pergi diikuti dengan Kucing Hitamnya.

"pikirkan sendiri…", gumam Hyukjae dan ia segera kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

Hyukjae merenungkan sebentar setelah menyiapkan semuanya yang ia butuhkan. Sekakarng waktu telah menunjukkan jam 11.30 KST, 30 menit lagi adalah hari Valentine. "baiklah… kumulai!", gumamnya dan ia mulai membuat cokelat untuk menyembuhkan Kibum sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Jewel.

_'aku bertengkar dengan Kibum, karena aku tak pernah jujur mengatakan perasaanku…Kibum selau terus terang mengatakan perasaannya, sedangkan aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya… Aku ingin kembali lagi berbicara dengannya… Aku ingin memperbaiki persahabatan kami… Aku ingin mecoba untuk jujur padanya… kubuat cokelat ini dengan sepenuh hati dan harapanku agar Kibum bisa normal kembali…'_

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Hyukjae selesai membuat cupcake cokelat yang bertaburkan chocochip dan krim vanilla diatasnya. "selesai..", gumamnya pelan. tak lama, ia mulai merasakan kantuk dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya di atas meja…

Dan sebuah keajaiban mulai datang menghampirinya…

.

.

.

Hari Valentine telah tiba… semua pasangan begitu menikmati hari tersebut… dimulai dari memberikan cokelat, memberikan hadiah, dan sebagainya. Hyukjae tiba dikelasnya sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan berisikan cupcake yang ia buat semalam. Suasana kelas agak sepi karena baru beberapa orang yang hadir. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang telah bersama dirinya semenjak kecil. "aahh ada…", gumamnya dan ia segera mendekati orang yang dicarinya.

"Kibum-ah…", panggil Hyukjae pelan sambil mendekati Kibum yang duduk ditempatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas. "Kibum-ah… aku membuat cupcake yang bisa menyembuhkanmu… jadi… makanlah…", ucap Hyukjae sambil memberikan cupcake buatannya namun ditepis oleh Kibum.

'Kibum-ah! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan?!', pikir Hyukjae dan Kibum meliriknya datar. Hyukjae memungut bingkisan yang terjatuh tadi sambil berbicara pada Kibum lewat pikirannya. _'Mianhae… karena aku tak jujur padamu… aku… membuat tembok di sekelilingku tanpa sadar… tapi aku ingin bicara jujur padamu… aku juga ingin tahu peasaanmu…'_, Hyukjae memberikan bingkisan itu dan Kibum menerimanya.

Dibuka bingkisan tersebut dan mulailah kibum memakannya perlahan hingga habis. Dan selang detik kemudian, Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk di tenggorokannya. "Aaa… Aaa…", Kibum mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya dan akhirnya ia kembali normal. "Ki-Kibum-ah…", Hyukjae langsung memeluk Kibum. Ia merasa bersyukur pada akhirnya Kibum kembali normal.

"Hyungie… Mianhae… seharusnya.. kau benci saja aku… karena aku telah berbuat jahat padamu… tapi… kau menyembuhkanku…", ucap Kibum pelan. Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut obsidian kelam milik Kibum. "Kibum-ah… tak usah berpikiran begitu. Teman memang sering bertengkar kan?", cibir Hyukjae dan Kibum menata Namja manis itu dengan tatapan penyesalan. "jadi Hyungie… mau 'bertengkar' denganku lagi..?", gumam Kibum dan Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ne, mulai sekarang kita lebih sering 'bertengkar' Ne?", canda Hyukjae dan Kibum tersenyum kecil. Hyukjae duduk ditempatnya –disebelah Kibum— masih menatap Kibum. "Hyungie.. Mianhae… gara-gara aku… kita terasa menjauh… dan juga aku tak paham dengan perasaan Hyung yang selalu tertutup… dan—"

"seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf Kibum-ah…", potong Hyukjae. "memang benar perasaanku terlalu tertutup untuk siapapun… karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya… jadi, Maafkan aku Kibum-ah…", jelas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ne Hyung… aku memaafkanmu…", balas Kibum. "jadi sekarang kita perbaiki persahabatan kita…", celetuk Hyukjae riang. "tapi aku takkan mengalah soal Donghae lho..", lanjutnya dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

**Dance Studio SHS, 15.30 KST**

Donghae melangkah dikoridor sekedar berkeliling sebelum pulang. Matanya tak sengaja melihat pintu studio dance yang terbuka. Penasaran, ia melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut dan mendapati sesosok Namja yang bersandar disudut ruangan. "Hyukjae-ah..", gumamnya kemudian ia mendekati sosok Namja –Hyukjae— itu.

"sedang tidur eoh?", gumamnya lagi dan ia melihat sebuah bingkisan kecil disebelah Hyukjae. Diambil bingkisan yang didalamnya sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati. "Cokelat Hutang Untuk Donghae… tch, Namja ini…", Donghae terkekeh setelah membaca tulisan yang terdapat dicokelat tersebut.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap surai Dark Brown Hyukjae. Tanpa ragu, ia mendekati wajahnya perlahan… dan ia mengecup pelan bibir plum Namja manis tersebut.

Chu~ **[****_Me : o(≧▽≦)o_****]**

"Happy Valentine… Lee Hyuk Jae… Saranghae…", bisik Donghae kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terlelap.

BLAM

Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya dan meraba bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Donghae… tch, ternyata ia tidak tidur eoh? ("=w=)a

'ta-tadi… Donghae.. menciumku…', batinnya dan kedua pipi nya mulai merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo… aku kembali… Mianhae kalu Readers menunggu masa hiatus kami… seharusnya Yumi meng-update FF "Hurts" hari ini… tapi ternyata ia masih dalam masa liburannya dan sekarang ia berada di Taiwan -_- Aaiiisshhh benar-benar~! Kenapa ia tak mengajakku (ToT) aah sudahlah… dan juga harusnya aku meng-update Chap 2 untuk FF 'My Lovely Hyung'… Jeongmal Mianhae Readers… aku rada labil… pengen lanjutin tapi males jadinya bikin baru lagi :'( *curcol***

**Aahhh… iya, apa cerita diatas absurd/GaJeBo? Aku mengetik dalam keadaan Bad Mood jadinya yaah begitu deh (T-T) kuharap kalian suka dan memberiku kritikan atau Review yang positif.. Kamsahamnida *Bow***

**/Park EunRa JewELFishy/**


	2. 1st Story - Dragee Chocolate - HaeHyuk 2

_Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya dan meraba bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Donghae… tch, ternyata ia tidak tidur eoh? ("=w=)_

_'ta-tadi… Donghae.. menciumku…', batinnya dan kedua pipi nya mulai merona merah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate Magic Series**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Cast : Super Junior, OC, and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**_All Of Character Belong's To God… But This Story Is MINE! _**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/OOC/OC/Typho(s)/DLL!**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo Yeorebeun… baiklah ada seorang reader yang nge-PM aku beberapa waktu yang lalu… well, aku minta maaf atas kelalaian ku menjadi Author… yang mungkin selalu membuat readers menunggu aku untuk mempublish cerita atau lanjutan FF sebelumnya. Dan aku juga agak heran… setelah melihat seluruh cerita di FFn, kenapa EunHae/HaeHyuk semakin jarang? Apa mereka sudah membosankan? Entahlah… itu tergantung dari Readers saja *menurutku* L**

**Oh iya, klo salah satu atau lebih dari readers yang pernah bermain game online milik Megaxus pasti tahu seperti apa rambut Shaggy Blue itu [ yaahh.. klo ada yang tahu (#_ _) ]**

**Sudahlah… langsung saja~**

**No FLAMING AND BASHING! If you DIDN'T LIKE, please to CLOSE or CHANGE ANOTHER STORY! DON'T PLAGIARISM Without Permission(?)! I'VE WARN YOU!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Dragee Chocolate : Beloved Miracle"_**

**_(HaeHyuk) PART TWO_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae memasukkan bukunya yang sempat ia baca sebelumnya ke dalam tas. Wajahnya masih merona merah karena Donghae tanpa permisi mencium bibirnya… Hello~ That's His First Kiss, tentu saja ia masih merasa malu karena orang lain –yang diam-diam ia sukai—itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya. "aaiihh… Hyukkie-ah… sudah.. lupakan saja…", gumamnya sedikit resah dan kemudian ia meninggalkan studio dance tersebut… tanpa mengetahui dua orang yang mengawasinya sejak tadi.

"wah, harusnya kita dapat bayaran… Jewel-ah, ambil sesuatu dari Namja itu…", celetuk seorang Namja Brunette yang berpakaian Gothic hitam sambil melipat kedua tangannya masih mengawasi Hyukjae yang melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. "kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Kai-ah? Aku akan menagihnya bila ia membeli cokelatku… tetapi, ia menemukan keinginannya sendiri…", jawab seorang Yeoja bersurai biru dengan nada santai sambil memainkan sebuah botol Kristal ditangannya.

"Tch, sesukamu sajalah…", tukas Namja yang bernama Kai mengalah. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa sakit pada telinga-nya karena mendengar sebuah alunan lagu. "Nyanyian… menusuk telinga ini… jangan-jangan…", gumamnya kemudian ia menatap keatas dan mendapati seorang Yeoja bersurai pirang pucat yang melayang diatas mereka berdua.

"Whoaa.. ternyata targetku kali ini berurusan dengan Iblis…", sahutnya santai namun terdengar menyindir. Perlahan ia turun dan kakinya mulai berpijak pada permukaan tanah. Yeoja itu memakai sarung tangan perak, berpakaian Lolita seperti Jewel hanya saja warnanya putih bersih, memiliki sepasang sayap putih. Ia menatap Kai dengan sinis membuat Namja Brunette itu semakin geram. "tch… kau—"

"kenapa? Lagipula aku hanya Malaikat yang menumpang lewat saja kok~", potongnya sambil mengibaskan ramput pirang panjangnya. "jangan ngawur kau!", seru Kai kesal. "Wah wah.. Iblis yang disana terlihat kesal.. hihihi~", kekehnya sambil melebarkan sayap putihnya. "tapi, apa nyanyianku tadi… menusuk telingamu.. Neko-Kai? Hihihi… awalnya aku ingin sekali bermain-main dengan kalian… hanya saja aku sedang dalam pekerjaan…", ucap Yeoja itu sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Tapi, sudah selesai kok~", tambahnya sambil menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Jewel mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar perkataan Yeoja itu. "kau… apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae?", tanya Jewel mengintimidasi. "rahasia donk… Bye~!", balasnya kemudian dengan cepat ia menghilang dari pandanga Jewel dan Kai. 'aku… merasa tak enak…', batin Jewel.

.

.

.

Night At 20.14 KST

Sudah sekian kalinya Hyukjae menghela nafas, sekarang ia berada dibalkon apartemennya sekedar menghirup udara segar dan melihat langit yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang disana. Ia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi sore. "Aaiihh… Hyukkie-ah, lupakan saja~!", gumamnya sambil menepuk pipinya. "Eh?" Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Donghae yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelah balkon rumahnya. "Eh? Malam Hyukjae-ah", sapa Donghae dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ma-malam Donghae-ah…", balas Hyukjae gugup. "aah iya, Gomawo untuk cokelatnya… tapi boleh 'kan jika ku ambil?"

"A-aah… Ne, tentu saja…", balas Hyukjae gugup. Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan tak meyadari Donghae yang menatapnya intens. Merasa ditatap, Hyukjae melirik Donghae. "Hae-ya… Waeyo?", celetuk Hyukjae.

Eh?

Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Donghae. "Hyu-Hyukkie… masuklah.. jangan sampai kau sakit..", celetuk Donghae kemudian langsung masuk.

EH?!

Demi strawberry yang ia sukai, Donghae memanggil nama kecilnya! Hyukjae merona hebat dan jantungnya mulai berdetak karuan seperti musik dangdut [_EH : Lebay bgt nulisnya! *timpuk pke bakiak|Me : *ketawa gaje_]

Hyukjae segera masuk kedalam, kemudian menutup jendela dan beranjak menuju kasurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit sebentar 'wajah Donghae tadi… kira-kira, apa yah pendapatnya padaku… aku.. jadi ingin mengetahui perasaannya..', piker Hyukjae kemudian ia memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Next Day At SHS

Suasana kelas XI-D begitu ramai, beberapa siswa bermagang(?) didepan kelas sedangkan para siswi tengah berbicara satu sama lain dikelas. Donghae tengah membaca buku tentang olahraga ditempatnya sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa melihatnya dikejauhan. "Ya! Klub basket kita maju ke babak final antar kota~!", seru seorang Namja setelah memasuki kelas.

"Jeongmal? Whaa… ini semua berkat Donghae pada pertandingan sebelumnya!", sahut Namja lainnya. "eh, tidak juga kok.. ini semua berkat kerja sama tim…", elak Donghae. "eeiihh masih saja merendah~", goda Namja lainnya. "aaiisshh… kalian ini…"

"Jjinja? Hae Oppa selamat berjuang Ne? kami akan mendukungmu sepenuh hati kami~!", celetuk seorang Yeoja dengan centilnya dan beberapa Yeoja yang mengerumuni Donghae mengangguk menyetujui celetukan Yeoja itu. "Kamsahamnida", balas Donghae singkat.

'pertandingan final? Whoa Daebakk…', batin Hyukjae terkagum-kagum.

.

.

Lapangan Indoor Basket, Jam Istirahat.

Donghae dan team basketnya mulai berlatih untuk pertandingan final basket yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Para Yeoja yang berkumpul dipinggir lapangan maupun dipintu keluar terus menyemangati team basket sekolah mereka –walaupun hampir semuanya hanya menyemangati Donghae seorang—

Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang berlatih basket terpesona dan sedikit ragu. "Donghae memang luar biasa… dan dia mendapatkan banyak sekali cokelat", gumam Hyukjae ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik tumpukan cokelat di bangku pemain yang semuanya untuk Donghae. 'sejak waktu itu… aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi…', batin Hyukjae mengingat kapan terakhir ia sempat mengobrol dengan Donghae. "Whoaa Hyung, sainganmu semakin banyak saja", celetuk seseorang dibelakang Hyukjae. "eh? Kibum?"

"dekati dan sapa lah dia…", cicit Kibum terus memperhatikan Donghae. "aku tak mau menyusahkannya…", tukas Hyukjae kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "lagi-lagi seperti itu… Dia menyukai seseorang…" Kibum mendekati Hyukjae kemudian merangkul bahu Namja itu. "waktu aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, aku bisa mengerti perasaannya… tapi, Hyung tahu siapa yang Donghae sukai?", tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum samar.

"aku bisa menanyakannya sendiri…", sahut Hyukjae cepat dan melepas rangkulan Kibum. "yah, kalau begitu selamat berjuang Hyung.. dan kuputuskan untuk berhenti mengejarnya…", tukas Kibum. "e-eh? Kenapa memangnya?", Hyukjae sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Kibum sebelumnya. "karena… aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan orang itu…", jelas Kibum dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Eoh? Hyukjae-ah ada apa disini?", sahut Donghae yang awalnya hanya untuk mencari udara segar namun ia melihat Hyukjae berdiri didepan pintu lapangan Indoor. "Eh? Donghae-ah… begini—"

"Ayo semuanya kumpul!", seru sang pelatih kepada anak didiknya. "Aahh.. Mianhae Hyuk, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol karena harus giat berlatih untuk final nanti…", ucap Donghae dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Gwe-Gwenchana.. aku bisa memakluminya…", tukas Hyukjae.

"Ja~ kalau begitu tunggu sampai tanggal 14 Maret Ne? setelah pertandingan selesai, aku akan menemuimu…", cerocos Donghae dan ia melangkah kembali memasuki lapangan Indoor. "Arasseo.. Hae-ya, Selamat Berjuang, Ne?", Hyukjae menyahut dan Donghae melambaikan tangannya.

Hyukjae membalas lambaian tersebut kemudian segera beranjak pergi… tanpa menyadari tiga orang Yeoja yang menatap dirinya dengan kesal. "apa-apaan itu? Bikin jengkel saja…", gumam salah satu Yeoja itu.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah di koridor menuju kelasnya sambil meminum sodan yang ia beli sebelumnya. Pikirannya terus menerawang tak menyadari seorang Yeoja yang tiba-tiba langsung menyeretnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. "E-Eh? Ya! Ya!"

BRUGH

"Ouch..", Hyukjae mendesis saat ia didorong dengan keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh. "Ya, kau ini apanya Donghae Oppa? Tak mungkin kekasihnya 'kan?", tanya seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat panjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "tentu saja tak mungkin kekasihnya.. Donghae Oppa 'kan bukan Gay, Yoona..", celetuk Yeoja lainnya.

"Aniyo… aku hanya berhutang pada Donghae saja", jelas Hyukjae sambil menatap ketiga Yeoja itu dengan malas. "kau tahu, Namja ini sebelahan dengan rumah Donghae di apartemen yang sama", cibir Yeoja bersurai hitam. "Mwo? Jinja?! Curang sekali kau!", pekik Yeoja brunette panjang bernama Yoona. 'curang?', Hyukjae sweatdrop seketika.

Kibum yang kebetulan tengah jalan-jalan dikoridor lantai dua tak sengaja mendengar pekikan Yoona dibawah. "Ya! Kalian mau apa dengan Hyukkie Hyung?! Kupanggil Donghae Hyung sekarang juga!", seru Kibum kesal pada tiga Yeoja itu. "Andwae Kibum-ah! Jangan libatkan Donghae!", Hyukjae melarang Kibum dan Yoona yang mendengarkan langsung menendang Hyukjae.

DUAK

"jangan sok baik, brengsek!", makinya. Yoona dengan seenaknya menumpukan kaki kananya di bahu kiri Hyukjae dan kemudian menatap tajam Namja manis itu. "dengar ya, kami… tak 'kan biarkan Donghae Oppa direbut siapapun… termasuk kau!", desis Yoona tetap menatap tajam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan, sebenarnya ia malas berurusan dengan Fans Donghae –apalagi dengan tiga Yeoja ini— ia kemudian balas menatap Yoona. "Cinta… tak bisa dipaksakan maupun ditahan… lagipula… Donghae juga memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai… walau aku tak tahu siapa orang itu…", Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"walaupun aku dan Donghae sesama Namja… aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang ia sukai itu…", Yoona langsung membulatkan matanya dan dengan emosinya ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan memukul Hyukjae. "DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI!"

BUGH

Hyukjae terbaring ditanah sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang terkena pukulan keras dari Yoona. "Hyu-Hyukkie…", Donghae yang kebetulan jalan-jalan bersama teman satu team disekitar halaman bekalang sekolah membulatkan matanya setelah melihat kejadian tersebut. "Ga-Gawat.. Donghae Oppa…', gumam Yeoja bersurai Hitam takut. "Ja-jangan salah paham Oppa.. Ka-Kami—"

"APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT HAH!", bentak Donghae membuat ketiga Yeoja itu takut dan segera kabur. "YA! AWAS KALIAN—"

"HAJIMA DONGHAE-AH!", Hyukjae berseru pada Donghae yang akan mengejar ketiga Yeoja itu. "tak… tak usah perdulikan mereka… ya-yang terpenting… kau fokus dengan pertandinganmu… ji-jika bertindak kasar… kau akan dikenai skors—"

BRUGH

"Hyukkie Hyung!"

"Hyukjae-ah!"

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

_'cedera pada lengan tuan Hyukjae lumayan serius, butuh 3 minggu untuk menyembuhkannya… dan ia juga dilarang untuk melakukan segala aktifitas yang memberatkan pada lengannya…'_

Ucapan seorang Dokter terus terngiang di kepala Donghae. Kini ia berlari dalam sebuah hutan gelap sekedar mencari sebuah tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya yang kacau. "ini semua salahku.. Eottokkhe?!", gumamnya gelisah. Tak sadar, ia berlari menuju tempat pengabul permohonan… Chocolate Noir.

.

.

Chocolate Noir's Mansion

"Uugghh! Malaikat berengsek! Beraninya dia menghinaku! Kalau ketemu lagi nanti aku—"

"berhentilah marah-marah, Kai-ah…", Jewel memotong makian Kai yang tengah berwujud menjadi seekor kucing hitam. Kai hanya bisa ngedumel sambil mengunyah cemilannya hingga belepotan. "Keundae… aku aku begitu penasaran dengan ucapannya…", gumam Jewel sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hm?", Jewel mengernyit ketika seorang Namja datang ke tempatnya. "Permisi… Maaf menggangu… aku punya permohonan…", celetuk Namja Brunette itu. Jewel melihat Namja itu dari ke atas hingga kebawah, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Arasseo… apa permohonanmu… Donghae-sshi?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae's Apartement, March 14th

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat bias matahari menerobos masuk dari jendelanya. Ia mengerjab matanya sebentar dan mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. "Eh? Lenganku… tak sakit lagi…?", Hyukjae sedikit heran karena lengannya sudah sembuh total. "bukankah kata dokter… aku akan sembuh dalam 3 minggu.. tapi—"

"pagi Hyung~!", Kibum membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae dengan seragam rapi yang ia kenakan dan tas yang disampirkan dipundaknya. "Hyung… lenganmu sudah sembuh?", tanya Kibum ketika melihat lengan Hyukjae yang sudah tak diperban lagi. "Ne, tapi aneh sekali…"

"sudahlah… Hyung mandi dan bersiap-siap… aku membuat sarapan, Ne?", Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari kasur dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Kibum tengah meletakkan sarapan dimeja makan dan dua gelas jus untuk Hyukjae dan dirinya sendiri, Kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi. "Iya sebentar~!", sahut Kibum dan melangkah menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"Selamat Pagi.."

"Aahh.. Uisanim, Selamat pagi..", Kibum mempersilahkan masuk seorang Dokter bername Tag 'Ahn Chil Hyun' itu. "tumben kau disini Kibum-ah?", celetuk Dokter itu. "Aahh.. aku hanya ingin membangunkan Hyukkie Hyung saja, Kangta Ahjussi..", jawab Kibum sambil memberikan segelas air pada Dokter yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kangta' itu.

"Oh, Iya.. Hyukjae dimana?", Kangta kembali bertanya sambil meminum air putih yang diberikan Kibum sebelumnya. "Oh Iya, sebentar Ahjussi…", Kibum segera memasuki kama Hyukjae sekedar memanggil Namja manis itu.

Hyukjae, Kibum, dan Kangta Uisanim sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Eomma Kibum sangat dekat dengan Kangta dan suka berkonsultasi tentang kesehatan… yaa mungkin karena Kim Ahjumma sudah mulai tua XD _[*Author ditimpuk bakiak sama Kim Ahjumma*]_

"Aahh Ahjussi.. selamat pagi…", sahut Hyukjae setelah melihat sosok Kangta yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu. "Pagi Hyukjae-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Kangta. "baik Ahjussi… tapi ada yang aneh…", Hyukjae langsung menunjukkan lengan kanannya setelah mengetahui raut wajah sang dokter.

"eh? Bagaimana bisa sembuh secepat ini?", Kangta terheran dengan kondisi lengan kanan Hyukjae. "saya juga bingung… padahal belum genap dua minggu tapi sudah sembuh total", cicit Hyukjae. "yaahh… kita bersyukur saja, karena Tuhan telah menyembuhkanmu…", ucap Kangta dan HyukBum mengangguk. "Aahh Ahjussi.. kebetulan aku membuat sarapan… apa Ahjussi mau?", tawar Kibum.

"Yaa jika boleh dengan tuan rumah..", jawab Kangta bercanda dan HyukBum tertawa. "baiklah.. Bummie tolong Ne?"

.

.

.

Seoul High School, Basketball Final Match

Hyukjae dan Kibum duduk ditribun. Suara sorak dan dukungan mulai memenuhi lapangan Indoor tersebut… dan tentu yang paling heboh adalah para siswi yang terus bersorak-sorak. "Ja~ untung kita dapat tempat yang strategis Hyung…", sahut Kibum sambil melihat pemain yang mulai memasuki lapangan. "Ne Bummie-ah… tapi aku kepikiran dengan cederaku—"

"eeiihh sudahlah Hyung.. eh lihat, itu Donghae…", Kibum menunjuk ke salah satu pemain team basket sekolah mereka –Donghae— yang sudah memasuki lapangan. "lho… Hyung, lengan kanan Donghae… apa dia cedera?", Hyukjae bingung dengan ucapan Kibum dan kemudian ia melihat Donghae yang sudah siap ditempatnya.

DEGH

"i-ini… aneh sekali…", gumam Hyukjae. "ini terlalu kebetulan! Cedera-ku sembuh kurang dari dua minggu… la-lalu… Donghae mendapat cedera pada lengan kanan seperti-ku!", Hyukjae berseru frustasi dan matanya mulai sediit berkaca-kaca. "Hyu-Hyung.. tenangkan dulu… tapi.. ini memang aneh.. rasanya seperti sihir saja…", Kibum menenangkan Hyukjae namun Kibum teringat sesuatu. "sihir… jangan-jangan Donghae…"

Setelah Hyukjae mencerna ucapan Kibum, Hyukjae langsung berteriak pada Donghae. "DONGHAE-AH! APA KAU MEMAKAN COKELAT ITU?!", Hyukjae tak terlalu perduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang lain… pikirannya hanya Donghae dan Donghae saja. Donghae menoleh ke atas… kemudian tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Ta-Tak mungkin…", Hyukjae melemas… matanya kian berkaca-kaca… ia terlalu khawatir pada Donghae. "Hyung…", Kibum mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

Sementara itu, terlihat Jewel dan Kai –yang masih dengan wujud kucing hitam— menatap mereka berdua —Hyukjae dan Donghae— "tak kusangka kau menjual cokelat itu, Jewel-ah…", Kai berceletuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "seseorang dari Prancis di Abad 17 pernah mengatakannya… tapi, kenapa kau begitu gegabah?", kembali Kai berceletuk sambil melirik Jewel yang masih metapa HaeHyuk dengan wajah datar.

"PERMAINAN DIMULAI~!"

Peluit telah dibunyikan dan semua pemain mulai bertanding. Salah satu pemain dari SHS langsung mengoperkan bolanya kepada Donghae dan diterima oleh Donghae walau ia harus menahan rasa sakit pada lengan kanannya. "A-aku harus ketempat itu sekarang juga!", Hyukjae yang semakin khawatir segera keluar dari lapangan tersebut namun ditahan oleh Kibum. "Andwae Hyung.. sudah tak ada waktu lagi!".

Hyukjae sudah tak tahan lagi… ia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menitikkan air matanya. 'a-aku tak tega melihat Donghae menderita karena menahan rasa sakit…', batin Hyukjae lirih. "Hyukkie-ah!", panggil Donghae dan Hyukjae segera melihat Donghae. "tenanglah.. aku pasti takkan kalah…!", Donghae berseru dan melanjutkan pertandingannya.

"H-Hae…", Hyukjae terus meliat Donghae bertanding. Ia melihat Donghae dan teamnya berjuang untuk kemenangan pertandingan. "BRJUANGLAH HAE-YA!", Hyukjae berteriak –dan lagi— tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari yang lain.

Dan sebuah keajaiban datang… Donghae berhasil melakukan Shoot dengan tangan kirinya. "Tiga Point dengan sebelah tangan! Dengan ini, Seoul High School memenangkan pertandingan dengan point 56-55!", sang Host mengumumkan hasil pertandingan. SHS meraih juara pertama. Sorak-sorak kemenangan terdengar di bangku penonton. Hyukjae menangis bahagia karena pertandingan dimenangkan oleh team sekolahnya dan juga berkat Donghae sedangkan Kibum memeluk Hyukjae riang.

Namun, Jewel masih menatap datar pada event tersebut…

.

.

.

16.34 KST disekitar konstruksi bangunan

"Hae-ah… bagaimana dengan cederamu…? Mianhae karena aku… kau jadi begini…", ucap Hyukjae masih dalam kekhawatirannya. "aahh sudahlah… tak usah dipikirkan… dan lagipula hanya segini saja… tak mempersulitkanku kok", jelas Donghae ceria seperti biasanya. "dan juga selain itu..", Donghae melangkah ke belakang Hyukjae lalu memakaikan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berwatna merah.

"itu balasan untuk Valentine lalu… ini White Day", cicit Donghae dan tersenyum lebar. "Go-Gomawo… Hae..", Hyukjae berucap terima kasih atas hadiah yang diberikan oleh Donghae. "aahh Syukurlah kau menyukainya… soalnya aku tak tahu harus membeli yang mana.. e-eh? Hyukkie kenapa menangis?", Donghae mulai panik ketika Hyukjae kembali menangis.

Hyukjae menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "a-aku sangat senang… padahal… itu hanya cokelat hutang… dan aku…", Hyukjae mulai gugup namun Donghae masih setia mendengarkan… namun mereka tak menyadari sosok Yeoja yang tengah menyeringai diatas mereka. "Hehe… saatnya~!"

ZRAAKK

Tiba-tiba, tali yang mengikat balok-balok kayu besar putus dan mulai jatuh di atas HaeHyuk. Donghae dan Hyukjae mendongak keatas dan kemudian…

GREKK

BRUGH

.

.

"uukkhh..", Hyukjae meringis setelah ia terjatuh barusan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Donghae. "Do-Donghae…"

Keadaan Donghae… hhh.. ia tewas akibat tertimpa beberapa balok kayu yang terjatuh tadi dan tentu membuat Hyukjae shock. "lho? Aneh… seharusnya Lee Hyuk Jae yang tewas… tapi kenapa malah Namja itu?", gumam seorang Yeoja bersurai blonde pucat yang masih diatas Hyukjae. "tanggal 14 Maret jam 16.34 KST… yang tewas tertimpa musibah disini… seharusnya Lee Hyuk Jae…", kembali ia bergumam.

Hyukjae merangkak mendekati Donghae yang sudah tak bernyawa. Digenggam tangan Donghae yang bebas dari balok kayu tersebut. "a=apa yang terjadi..? Do-Donghae…", ia mengabaikan bau amis darah yang menguap dan noda darah yang mengenai tangan putih dan celananya. "Hae-ah… Hae-ah!", Hyukjae terus memanggil Donghae.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar membuat Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang. "kau.. Chocolatier…", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui asal suara tersebut. "Lee Dong Hae… Dia mati menggantikanmu, dengan kekuatan cokelatku…", jelas Jewel dan Hyukjae kembali membulatkan matanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo.. baiklah, kayaknya cerita diatas terlalu kekanakan sepertinya -_- tapi yaah Mianhae Readers karena aku masih dalam Bad Mood karena mendapat hasil nilai UTS lalu.. uukh jelek semua ToT"**

**Review Reply's :**

**- isroie106 : ini sudah lanjut Chingu… mianhae klo Gaje.. Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- sweetyhaehyuk : *sweatdrop* hehehe.. ini sudah lanjut chingu.. Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- dirakyu : sepertinya aka nada karena FF ini Series… di Story berikutnya akan kubuat dengan Official SJ Couple ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- Jiae-haehyuk : Ne Chingu ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- topeng kaca : aah mianhae Chingu, memang sih aku membuatnya agak cepat dalam alurnya, karena aku dalam Badmood dan yaah mungkin juga faktor Hiatus -_- sekali lagi mianhae -_- *bow* Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- Mysterious SiDer : Mianhae klo Chingu gak terlalu paham pada awalnya.. mengenai Zhoury Couple… tenang, setelah HaeHyuk mungkin akan kubuat story dengan Pair lainnya ^^ kamsahamnida ^^**

**- Guest : ini sudah lanjut Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- pumpkinsparkyumin : eeiiih Chingu mesum sekali yaaa *joke* *smirk* hahahah… Chap pertama mengenai persahabatan HyukBum ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Sekali lagi Jeongmal Mianhae Gwa Kamssahamnida *Deep Bow***

**/Park EunRa JewELFishy/**


	3. 1st Story - Dragee Chocolate - HaeHyuk 3

_Suara langkah kaki terdengar membuat Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang. "kau.. Chocolatier…", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui asal suara tersebut. "Lee Dong Hae… Dia mati menggantikanmu, dengan kekuatan cokelatku…", jelas Jewel dan Hyukjae kembali membulatkan matanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate Magic Series**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Cast : Super Junior, OC, and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**_All Of Character Belong's To God… But This Story Is MINE! _**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/OOC/OC/Typho(s)/DLL!**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo… aku hanya ingin bilang, kenapa Chapter ini ku Repost lagi… karena Chapter ini yang awalnya belum siap tak sengaja di Post oleh adikku (-,-) Nae Dongsaeng sekarang lagi mengurungkan dirinya kamar takut melihatku, padahal aku gak bakal marahi dia… (T-T) Aiish Jinjja (-_-)**

**Untuk seorang Reader "Anonymouss", Kamsahamnida atas sarannya… tapi aku udh coba menulis kembali sesuai saranmu… tapi tetap aja.. Mianhae (T-T) saya Author masih tergolong baru dan curcol ku dari Chap sebelumnya tentang Author EunHaeHyuk itu bukan aku yang menulis melainkan Yumi dengan usilnya mengetik tanpa sepengetahuanku yang pasti membuat beberapa Readers salah paham… aku mengerti dengan semua Author yang menuliskan FF EunHaeHyuk… dan kucoba sebisa mungkin menambahkan Stok FF HaeHyuk XD *PLAKK!* Sekali lagi Mianhae *Deep Bow*" **

**No FLAMING AND BASHING! If you DIDN'T LIKE, please to CLOSE or CHANGE ANOTHER STORY! DON'T PLAGIARISM Without Permission(?)! I'VE WARN YOU!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Dragee Chocolate : Beloved Miracle"_**

**_(HaeHyuk) LAST PART_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-Apa Maksudmu?", Hyukjae bertanya pada Jewel yang masih menatap dirinya dengan datar sedangkan Yeoja yang berada diatas Hyukjae menatap dirinya heran bercampur tajam. "Lee Dong Hae… Dia memakan cokelatku untuk menghindarimu dari musibah", jelas Jewel. "Mu-musibah…", gumam Hyukjae pelan.

"tapi hasilnya… ajal-mu berpindah padanya…", Hyukjae terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari Jewel… Ia terus menggumamkan tak mungkin menganggap ini semua hanya lelucon dan kembali matanya berkaca-kaca. Jewel mengangkat tangan kirinya masih menatap Hyukjae dengan datar. "Aku… tak bisa mengambil bayaran yang begitu besar…", tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul entah darimana membuat Hyukjae silau dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. 'Cahaya apa.. ini.. Donghae….'

.

.

.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja…?", seorang Ahjumma mengguncang tubuh seseorang yang terbaring ditanah tanah tak sadarkan diri. "eemm….", orang itu mengerang pelan dan kemudian matanya menyesuaikan diri pada cahaya disekitarnya. "kau baik-baik saja?", kembali lagi sang Ahjumma bertanya.

"Donghae-ah!", orang itu—Hyukjae— langsung bangkit beberapa saat kemudian. Ia langsung terpaku karena Donghae yang berada dihadapan sebelumnya… tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. "Donghae… menghilang?!", gumamnya lirih. "Nak..?"

"e-eh.. Gwen-Gwenchanayo Ahjumma… sa-saya tak sengaja terbentur sesuatu hingga pingsan tadi..", jelas Hyukjae bohong pada Ahjumma itu. "ooohh.. lain kali lebih hati-hati ne?", ucap Ahjumma itu dan kemudian ia pamit.

Hyukjae masih termenung ditempatnya, suasana kota terlihat biasa-biasa saja.. hanya saja ia merasa janggal. Kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Karaoke Club

"Ja~ kita rayakan kemenangan team basket putra~! Hidup Seoul High School~!", seru seorang Namja sambil mengangkat gelas berisikan soda yang kemudian diikuti empat orang lainnya. "BERSULAANG~~!", seru mereka bersamaan dan mereka mulai pesta kecil yang mereka rayakan atas kemenangan pertandingan basket sebelumnya.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

ZREEKK

Suara langkah kaki dan suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh mereka dan pintu tersebut menampilkan sosok Hyukjae yang terengah-engah setelah berlari sebelumnya. "maaf… ada yang tahu dimana Donghae?", Hyukjae bertanya pada mereka –team basket SHS— "hah?"

"aku sudah bertanya pada pihak rumah sakit… tapi merek tak ada yang tahu… apa kalian tahu dimana dia sekarang?", kembali Hyukjae bertanya. Mereka saling berpandang satu sama lain kemudian seseorang berceletuk. "Ya… siapa itu Donghae?"

DEGH

"Lee Donghae! Dia yang mencetak 3 pointers saat pertandingan sebelumnya! Jangan bercanda!", Hyukjae berseru sedangkan mereka kembali berpandang. "dia bilang apa sih? Kayaknya dia sudah gak waras…", bisik mereka pelan. "Maaf ya, disini tak ada yang namanya Lee Dong Hae…", sahut salah satu diantara mereka. "Aku yang mencetak 3 Pointers di Final~", sahut yang lain sambil bersenandung.

Entah berapa kalinya Hyukjae shock, segera ia pergi dari tempat itu mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh team basket sekolahnya. 'tak mungkin… tak mungkin… kenapa Donghae jadi menghilang?!', batinnya risau dan ia berlari menuju tempat Jewel.

.

.

Chocolate Noir's Mansion

Jewel menatap keluar jendela, suasana Sore menjelang malam ini bisa dikatakan tenang namun tidak pada Mansion Chocolate Noir. Jewel menutup matanya dan sebuah pintu terbuka terdengar olehnya. "Selamat datang… kau sudah kutunggu.. Lee Hyuk Jae…", sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

Setelah pintu mansion tertutup dengan sendirinya, Hyukjae langsung mendekati Jewel. "apa yang kau lakukan?! Dimana Donghae?!", tanya Hyukjae frustasi. Jewel membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae. "Lee Dong Hae… ada didepanmu…", cicit Jewel. "Eh? Dimana?!", Hyukjae menoleh kesegala arah mencoba mencari keberadaan Donghae.

"disini..", Jewel memegang sebuah botol Kristal. "Lee Dong Hae.. ada didalam sini…", kembali Jewel menyahut. "tak mungkin…", Hyukjae bergumam dan matanya menatap botol yang dipegang Jewel. "aku tak bohong… sebagai bayaran cokelat yang dimakannya… kuambil eksistensi-nya…", jelas Jewel.

"kalau begitu.. kembalikan dia! Musnahkan sihirnya!", tegas Hyukjae. "Arasseo kalau itu maumu… tapi…", Jewel menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "jika kau menolongnya… maka kau harus mati.. apa tak keberatan?".

'a-apa?!'

"seharusnya kau yang tewas waktu itu… jika kembali seperti semula, maka kau harus menerima ajal-mu…", Jewel menaruh botol tersebut diatas meja sebelum menjelaskan kembali. "dan orang yang sudah meninggal… tak bisa dihidupkan kembali…", lanjut Jewel sambil menatap Namja manis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Hyukjae frustasi, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kai memakan cemilannya sambil melirik Hyukjae dengan intens.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Waahh.. dia bingung… padahal orang yang ia sukai mati demi dirinya..", celetuk Yeoja bersurai Blonde pucat yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "Kau..!", Kai menggeram kesal sambil mengibas ekornya kasar. "Nu-Nuguya..?"

"heeumm.. toko ini wangi sekali… Chocolate Noir, cokelat pengabul permohonan… aku takkan pernah memakannya…", Yeoja ite mendekati mereka bertiga sambil bersenandung kecil. "masih hidup sambil menyeringai menatap jiwa lelaki di dalam botol… itulah yang dilakukan orang itu…", Yeoja itu terus panjang lebar sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan sinis.

Jewel menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Yeoja itu dengan malasnya. "nanti saja bicaranya… Malaikat.. aah Aniyo—"

"**_Shinigami_**…", Jewel menatap datar Yeoja blonde itu. "Shi-shinigami..?!", Hyukjae bergumam lirih sambil melihat Yeoja blonde itu takut. "aahh… aku ini hanya malaikat yang numpang lewat…", Yeoja itu kemudian menyeringai setan. "lebih tepatnya **_Malaikat Maut_**…", lanjutnya.

"perkenalkan… Namaku Jessica, tugasku mengumumkan kematian seseorang…", ucap Jessica kemudian ia melantunkan lagu kematian membuat Hyukjae menutup kedua telinganya sedangkan Kai hanya bisa Sweatdrop ria. "aku menginginkan jiwamu… ku kembalikan Lee Dong Hae yang ada di dalam botol itu…", Jessica dengan seringaian-nya menatap Hyukjaa. "seharusnya kau lah yang harus mati…", lanjut Jessica kemudian berjalan mendekati Namja manis itu dan mengelus pipi putihnya –yang dimana Hyukjae merasakan begitu dingin pada tangan Jessica yang memakai sarung tangan perak itu—

"Lee Hyuk Jae… apapun yang dia katakan… keputusan ada ditanganmu", celetuk Jewel pelan. Hyukjae kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia dalam perasaan yang begitu kalut akan pilihannya. 'aku tak mau mati! Tapi… aku tak ingin Donghae mati demi aku..!', batinnya risau.

Hyukjae dengan perasaan berani –menurutnya—mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jewel dengan yakin. "Jewel-sshi… kembalikan aku dan Donghae… ke takdir semula!", putus Hyukjae kemudian mendekati Jewel yang tengah menyiapkan cokelat untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hyukjae.

"Arasseo… ini Chocolate Maccaron untuk mengembalikan waktu… makanlah ini…", tukas Jewel datar. Hyukjae sedikit ragu pada awalnya namun ia menguatkan dirinya dan mengambil sebutir maccaron tersebut. 'Donghae-ah… tunggulah… aku akan menolongmu!', batinnya dan ia langsung memakan maccaron tersebut…

Dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya. hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah—

'tempat ini… tempat tadi sore', pikrnya setelah melihat sekitar.

Eh?

"itu balasan untuk Valentine lalu… ini White Day", cicit Donghae dan tersenyum lebar. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya ketika sosok Donghae berada dihadapannya. 'Donghae…'. Air mata Hyukjae mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya membuat Donghae sedikit panik melihatnya. "Hyu-Hyukkie… kau kenapa?"

"Aniyo, Gwenchana Hae-ah…", ucap Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hyukjae masih teringat apa tujuannya kembali pada waktu ini, Ia menatap sendu langsung pada obsidian kelam milik Donghae sedangkan yang ditatap menunggu Hyukjae membuka suaranya. "Donghae-ah Gomawo…", celetuk Hyukjae pelan.

"Eh?", Donghae sedikit mengernyit dan perasaannya sedikit tak enak setelah mendengar intonasi Hyukjae. "Selamat tinggal…", Donghae tersentak saat Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya menjauh dari sosok Hyukjae dan diwaktu yang bersamaan beberapa balok kayu mulai jatuh di atas Hyukjae.

'matilah kau… Lee Hyuk Jae…', batin Jessica sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan seringaian khasnya.

"HYUKKIE!", Donghae berteriak panik sedangkan Hyukjae tersenyum dan menatap sosok Namja tampan itu dengan sendu.

.

.

_'Hyukkie…'_

_._

_._

SRIING~

Namun sebuah cahaya datang tiba-tiba dari kalung hati yang melingkar dileher Hyukjae dan seluruh pandangan Hyukjae begitu menyilaukan. 'ada apa ini..?'

.

.

.

Jessica dan Jewel sempat terhenyak ketika cahaya muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Cahaya putih bersih itu perlahan melenyap diikuti sosok Hyukjae yang terduduk di lantai dan sebuah chocolate Maccaron yang dimakan Hyukjae sebelumnya menggelinding menjauhi sosok Namja manis itu.

"Lee Hyuk Jae.. kenapa kau kembali lagi..?", tanya Jessica menatap heran pada Hyukjae yang masih dilanda kebingungan. "kenapa.. aku masih hidup?", gumam Hyukjae sambil meraba dirinya.

"karena… itulah kekuatan dari cokelat para kekasih… kekuatan _Dragee_..", sahut Jewel kemudian mengambil sebuah tempat cokelat yang berbentuk menyerupai mahkota yang dihiaskan manik-manik yang terbuat dari emas murni serta sebuah ornamen hati ditengahnya yang menyerupai bentuk kalung milik Hyukjae.

"sama seperti kalung pemberian dari Donghae… Dragee adalah cokelat untuk menghindari musibah bagi kekasih", Jewel tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian mejelaskan kembali. "Inilah cokelat yang dimakan Donghae, jimat yang dipakai untuk menampung Dragee mempunyai kekuatan pelindung…", Jewel masih dengan senyumannya melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang masih setia mendengarkan.

"hari ini adalah White Day, jimat itu menggunakan kekuatan White Day yang hanya bisa dipakai sekali. Apapun yang terjadi, dia ingin kau tetap hidup… kekuatan Maccaron pun jadi tak berguna—"

"_Dia ingin melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawa.. dia ingin menjagamu…_"

Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, air matanya kembali turun setelah mendengar penjelasan Jewel. 'Hae-ah.. kau ingin.. aku tetap hidup?', pikirnya dalam isakan tangisnya. Jessica yang melihat dan mendengarkan hanya bisa mendengus kemudian mengambil botol Kristal yang sedari tadi diatas meja. "Yaah apa boleh buat… jika kau masih hidup, berarti Lee Dong Hae harus mati…", tukas Jessica sambil mencengkeram botol itu yang mulai retak.

PRAKK

"ANDWAE!", Hyukjae langsung merebut botol tersebut dari Jessica sedangkan Yeoja itu menatapnya dengan datar dan tajam. "aku tak perduli kau itu malaikat atau apa… tapi aku tak mati, dan takkan kubiarkan Donghae mati!", Hyukjae berseru sambil menggengam botol Kristal tersebut. "Karena pasti kami akan bahagia bersama!", kembali ia berseru dan Jessica membalasnya dengan menyeringai.

"heemm… semangatmu boleh juga—", Jessica memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan membuka matanya. Iris matanya yang awalnya berwarna onyx cerah kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

"—tapi kau sudah bisa apa-apa lagi…", lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyeringai setan.

DEGH

'apa benar aku tak berdaya lagi? Apa aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi..?!', batinnya berkecamuk. "Good Bye~ Lee Hyuk Jae~", sahut Jessica dan telapak kirinya dengan perlahan menutup diikuti botol yang digenggam Hyukjae kembali retak dan semakin retak.

10…

Hyukjae semakin gelisah dan panik, segera ia menoleh pada Jewel. "JEWEL! TOLONG BERIKAN COKELAT YANG DIMAKAN DONGHAE SEBELUMNYA!", seru Hyukjae.

9…

"Akhirnya kau cepat sadar…" Jewel kemudian mengambil sebutir cokelat Dragee berwarna putih kepada Hyukjae.

8…

Hyukjae mengambil cokelat tersebut dan langsung memakannya.

7…

Jewel tersenyum misterius kemudian memejamkan matanya.

6…

Kai melihat keadaan sekitar merasakan energi yang begitu asing.

5…

Jessica masih melafalkan mantera-nya dengan telapak kirinya yang semakin menutup diikuti botol kristal tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

4…

Jewel mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan matanya terbuka menampilkan sebuah iris berwarna Aqua.

3…

**"****_Hati yang teguh untuk mengubah takdir—"_**

2…

**"****_Datanglah pada Cahaya Terang!"_**

1…

Jessica berhenti melafalkan mantera-nya ketika melihat tubuh Hyukjae terbang diselimuti Cahaya putih yang bersih. Jewel kembali tersenyum misterius dan waktu kembali berjalan seperti seharusnya.

.

.

.

**Seoul Hospital**

"—Hyung! Hyukkie Hyung!", Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, ruangan putih yang beraroma 'kan obat-obatan, serta sosok Kibum disebelahnya. "akhirnya kau sadar juga Hyung~!", celetuk Kibum kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Hyukjae. "Kibummie… apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?", tanya Hyukjae lemas.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu dan kemudian kau Koma…kau berada dirumah sakit_", _sahut seorang Namja kecil dibelakang Kibum yang bertag Name Kim Ryeo Wook. "benarkah…", gumam Hyukjae dan diangguki keduanya. "kalau begitu.. Donghae… dimana Donghae?!", tanya Hyukjae sedikit panik.

Kibum menenangkan Hyukjae sebentar dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah belakang Hyukjae. "Hei Hyuk…", sosok Donghae melambai pelan. keadaannya, sebuah perban melilit bagian kepala dan telapak tangan kanan Donghae. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya terharu dan beranjak dari kasur yang ia tempati dan langsung menubruk tubuh Donghae.

"Donghae… syukurlah kau masih hidup.. Hiks..", Hyukjae memeluk erat Donghae sambil menangis sesegukan. Donghae kemudian membalas pelukan Hyukjae. "Donghae… aku.. aku.. hisk.. Saranghae…", bisik Hyukjae disela isaknya. Donghae yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut. "akhirnya kau mengatakannya…", gumam Donghae kemudian melepas pelukan Hyukjae. "Nado Saranghae… Lee Hyuk Jae…".

Donghae kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu… tak ada lumatan atau hisapan, hanya sekedar menempel dan menyalurkan rasa cinta satu sama lain. "Ya! Ya! Kalian mengabaikan kami malah mulai mesra-mesra".

Celetukan Kibum membuat mereka menjauh kan wajah masing-masing. "dan kalian berhasil membuat Wookie nyaris pingsan…", tambah Kibum sambil mengipasi Wookie yang wajahnya merah padam dan berkeringat dingin sedangkan HaeHyuk hanya bisa terkikik melihatnya. "Mianhae Wookie, Kibummie…", sesal Hyukjae dengan wajah se melas mungkin membuat Kibum dan Donghae gemas melihatnya.

.

.

Jewel menatap keluar jendela masih memegang mahkota berisikan Cokelat Dragee dengan sebuah senyuman terhias diwajahnya. "langit malam begitu cerah ternyata..", celetuknya sambil melihat langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang dan Sang Rembulan yang berada diatas sana.

Jessica mendengus mendengar celetuk dari Jewel, kini semuanya kembali normal.

"Dragee adalah cokelat yang dimakan mempelai di hari pernikahan. Jika dimakan pasangan sejoli yang saling mencintai… mereka bisa mengatasi halangan seberat apapun, dan hidup bahagia selamanya…" jelas Jewel sambil menaruh mahkota tersebut diatas meja dan menghadap pada Jessica yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya.

"selama ini tak ada yang menyadarinya.. tapi Hyukjae berbeda…", celetuk Jessica. "dia bukan hanya mati.. tapi malah berumur panjang.. kau tahu semuanya kan?", Jessica menyeringai sambil membersihkan sayapnya yang sedikit kotor. Jewel hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya.

"ingatan Lee Hyuk Jae diambil… oleh Maccaron yang kujual padanya di awal tadi…", jelas Jewel santai. "untuk menghindari kematian.. Namja itu dikurung dalam botol~ Huahahah..!", Neko-Kai berkacak pinggang kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil mengibas ekornya. "hem…"

"HAHAHAH~!", Jessica tertawa lebar mendengarnya sedangkan Neko-Kai menatapnya malas dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar malaikat itu. "Bagus juga rencanamu…", Jesica bersahut. Yeoja itu melebarkan kedua sayapnya kemudian melayang menatap Jewel sambil menyeringai. "Jewel Park… kau sungguh menarik..", lanjutnya kemudian ia menghilang diikuti helaian bulu dari sayapnya yang berjatuhan.

_'kau salah paham Jessica… bukan aku yang mengubah takdir, tapi merekalah… dengan kekuatan keajaiban pasangan kekasih…'_

.

.

.

Two Years Later

Sekumpulan siswa berdiri di lapangan Seoul High School menunggu sebuah pengumuman yang akan disampai oleh Gyojangnim mereka. Para orangtua dari semua siswa duduk pada tempat yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Dan tak lama, sang Gyojangnim mulai mengumumkan. "dengan ini saya menyatakan… Seluruh Siswa XII Seoul High School dinyatakan Lulus 100%", ucap sang Gyojangnim dan seluruh siswa melempar topi wisuda mereka ke atas dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Hyung kita lulus~!", Kibum kemudian memeluk Hyukjae dan Namja manis itu hanya terkekeh. "Ne Bummie…", Hyukjae membalasnya dengan singkat. Kim Ahjumma beserta ibu Hyukjae mendekati Aegya mereka. "selamat ya Nak..", ucap Ms Lee kemudian memeluk Hyukjae dengan perasaan bangga. "kuyakin Appa-mu pasti senang juga kau lulus dan mendapat prestasi yang besar…", lanjutnya. "Ne, Eomma…"

Selain lulus dengan nilai sempurna, Hyukjae dan Kibum mendapat prestasi masing-masing sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Satu tahun yang lalu, Hyukjae memenangkan kejuaraan Dance tingkat nasional dan Kibum mendapat penghargaan sebagai Aktor remaja terbaik pada saat ia mengikuti perlombaan Akting.

TUK

TUK

TUK

"maaf sebelumnya.. mohon perhatiannya…", sebuah suara seseorang dari Microfon membuat suasana menjadi hening dan semua orang menoleh ke arah podium. "baiklah… perkenalkan, namaku Lee Dong Hae… dan hanya ingin mengatakan…", Donghae mengambil Microfon tersebut kemudian melangkah turun dari Podium menuju Hyukjae berdiri. "Lee Hyuk Jae.. Saranghae… Would You Marry Me?", tanya Donghae kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisikan sebuah cincin perak disakunya.

Eeeehh?

Kibum membulatkan matanya, Ryeowook yang berada disebelah Kibum menutup mulutnya, Kim Ahjumma dan Ms Lee kaget, para guru sempat tersedak saat mereka tengah minum, siswa lainnya shock… terutama Fans Donghae. Hyukjae merasakan pipinya memanas… dengan berani ia mengambil Mic dari Donghae dan mengatakan.

"Yes I Do.. Lee Dong Hae.."

Donghae tersenyum kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Tak lama, sorakan ucapan selamat mulai menggema diantara mereka. "eciiee Hyungie… Chukkaeyo~", goda Kibum sambil menyenggol Hyukjae yang masih merona. "Selamat HaeHyuk Couple~!", seru seorang Yeoja mungil kemudian diikuti sekelompok Yeoja lainnya yang ternyata mereka Kelompok Fujoshi Akut. "Lee Dong Hae-sshi, maaf aku keberatan!", sahutan Ms Lee membuat semua kembali hening. "Eomma…", Hyukjae melirik Ms Lee takut.

"ada hal apa yang Eommonim tentang 'kan?", tanya Donghae sopan. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan khawatir dan penuh harapan. "pertama… kalian sesama Namja dan hal tersebut begitu tabu…", Ms Lee mulai menjelaskan alasannya sambil melihat HaeHyuk secara bergantian. "kedua… aku tak mau Hyukkie-ku terluka akan perbuatanmu nanti…", Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan ibu-nya.

"dan yang ketiga… apa kau akan selalu setia, melindungi, dan mencintai anakku?"

Donghae yang mendengarkan menghela nafas lega dan ia kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan. "Ne, Eommonim… saya berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan mencintai Lee Hyuk Jae…", jawab Donghae lantang penuh keyakinan. Ms Lee tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekatkan Hyukajae pada Donghae.

"ku pegang janjimu Donghae-sshi… dan Hyukkie.. semoga kau bahagia ne?"

"Eom-Eomma…", Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kemudian ia terisak pelan karena perasaan bahagia menyelimuti-nya. "Aigoo Hyung~ Uljima~", Kibum menenangkan Hyukjae yang menangis. Semua siswa mendekati HaeHyuk sekedar memberi selamatan(?) dan juga mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

Sementara itu, Jewel dan Kai yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jewel megelus tubuh Kai yang ada dalam gendongannya menatap HaeHyuk yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan yang lain. "Lee Hyuk Jae.. Lee Dong Hae.. semoga kalian bahagia…", gumamnya dan ia menghilang diikuti hembusan angin lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

**A/N :**

**"First Story Selesai~ ^^ karena FF ini Series, maka di Story berikutnya kubuat dengan Pair SJ lainnya. Jika Readers ingin me Request, silahkan tulis nama Pairing favorit kalian selain HaeHyuk dalam Box Review saya ^^ Kamsahamnida *bow*"**

**Review's Reply :**

**- isroie106 : Mianhae bikin Donghae Dead XD *ditendang Hae* tenang kok Hae gk mati cman dikurung saja ^^ Kamsahamnida *bow**

**- blackautumn24 : tolong jgn demo saya (ToT) *PLAKK!* heheheh.. Jewel-Kai memang Iblis tapi baik kok (^^)v Malaikat itu.. yaa tau lah *nunjuk keatas* XD Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- dirakyu : Hae gak mati kok… cman dikurung dalam botol milik Jewel saja… ini Happy Ending Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- Haiiro-Sora : Mian bikin Hae tewas *nangis kejer2* tapi Hae gak mati kok, cman dikurung dalam botol aja.. HaeHyuk Still Be One~ :P Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- Pungki ningtyas : ini sudah lanjut Chingu.. Kamsahamnida ^^**

**- chocor : Hyukkie msih ama Hae kok… tenang aja :P kamsahamnida ^^**

**- pumpkinsparkyumin : terlihat kok Chingu mesumnya pas review chap sebelumnya XD wkwkwk… Mian bikin Hae mati… tapi Haeppa cman dikurung didalam botol kok… disini memang ada Malaikat-Iblis dan Jewel-Kai termasuk Iblis tapi mereka baik kok (walau Kai sifatnya kubuat judes).. heheheh.. Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Sekali lagi Mianhae atas kesalahan pada Chap yang di Post lalu…**

**See You At Next Story *lambai2***

**/Park EunRa JewELFishy/ **


	4. 2nd Story - Muscadine - KyuMin 1

**Chocolate Magic Series**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Cast : Super Junior, OC, and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**_All Of Character Belong's To God… But This Story Is MINE! _**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/OOC/OC/Typho(s)/DLL!**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo~ aku kembali membawa Story kedua untuk Chocolate Magic Series ^^ karena di Box Review saya gk ada yang minta Request [****_cman ada dua orang doank *uhuk*_****] jadinya kubuat saja *uhuk* dan mungkin lebih Abal lagi dari 1****st**** story -_- langsung saja~! Dan maaf klo aku mempublish kannya lama bgt (;_;)**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGE ANOTHER STORY! DON'T COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION! I'VE WARN YOU!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir… Cokelat pengabul permohonanmu... Jika kau makan cokelat-ku, maka permohonanmu akan terkabulkan… Tapi sebagai gantinya, ku ambil 'sesuatu' darimu sebagai bayarannya…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Muscadine : Seed of Sin"_**

**_(KyuMin) PART ONE  
_**

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang Namja manis melangkah dengan malasnya di koridor SM University. Ia membawa sebuah box berisikan dokumen - dokumen penting dan sering kali ia mengumpat dalam hati. 'dasar teman kurang ajar… sudah tahu aku juga sibuk… Aaiish Jinjja..!'. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff Room'.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

"Ya silahkan masuk..!"

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseyo…", Namja manis itu menyapa setelah membuka pintu. "Aah, Sungmin-sshi… tapi, bukankah sebelumnya saya menyuruh Hyukjae-sshi?", tanya seorang Yeoja sambil membereskan dokumen dimeja-nya. "Hyukjae ada urusan, jadinya ia meminta tolong saya untuk mengantarkan ini..", jelas Namja manis bernama Lee Sung Min.

"ya sudah kalau begitu.. Gomawo Sungmin-sshi", Yeoja itu berterima kasih kemudian mengambil box yang dibawakan Sungmin. Namja itu kemudian membungkuk salam dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Minnie Hyung Mianhae~ tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan dengan Hae~!"

"setidaknya kau meminta pada yang lain saja Hyuk.. aku juga sibuk dengan kegiatanku…"

Kini mereka berdua berada ditaman kampus. Suasana taman begitu tenang dan sejuk. Sungmin dan temannya –Hyukjae— tengah duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan. "Jeongmal Mianhae~!", Hyukjae terus merajuk dan ia keluarkan puppy eyes-nya membuat Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Arasseo Hyukkie-ah… aaiih kau ini kenapa manis sekali eoh?", celetuk Sungmin gemas sambil mengacak surai dark chocolate Hyukjae. "memangnya urusan apa yang kau lakukan dengan ikan itu?", tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Yaa, hanya mempersiapkan pakaian, dekorasi dan lainnya untuk pernikahan kami…", Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Aigoo… padahal kalian baru masuk kuliah tapi sebentar lagi akan menikah… kalian berdua aneh sekali", tukas Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Yaa, tak apalah.. lagipula disini tak melarang kok..", Hyukjae kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan bagi Sungmin. "Ja~ ya sudah kalau begitu… lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu Hyukkie, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan selesai…", Sungmin kemudian bangun dari duduk-nya. "aku duluan Ne? Annyeong~!", Sungmin melambai tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu –_begitupula dengan Hyukjae_—

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan malasnya ditempatnya. Kepalanya ia taruh diatas meja dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang terlipat manis diatas meja tersebut. "Oppa~!", panggil seorang Yeoja manis membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Oppa, boleh pinjam catatan Ekonomi-mu? Soalnya kemarin aku tak masuk…", ucap Yeoja itu sambil menatap Sungmin dengan Puppy Eyes-nya.

"baiklah… apapun untuk-mu yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri…", tukas Sungmin kemudian ia merogoh tasnya mengambil buku yang dimaksud lalu memberikannya. "Kyaa~! Gomawo Oppa~!", cicit Yeoja itu dan langsung memeluk Sungmin ceria. "Aiishh… Ne Ne.. Sunny-ah"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sunny oleh Sungmin itu melepas pelukannya dan menyengir sambil memberikan 'V' Sign kemudian pergi ketempatnya. Sungmin yang duduknya tepat disebelah jendela kelas menatap langit berawan diluar sebentar dan kembali mengarah kedepan karena suara seorang Namja paruh baya yang diketahui seorang Dosen menginstrupsikannya.

.

.

/_ "Hyung, Mianhae aku tak pulang bersamamu hari ini…" _/

"pasti karena si ikan itu kan? Ya sudah Hyukkie hati-hati ne?"

/ _"Ne Hyung, Annyeong~!" _/

Sungmin menaruh smartphone kedalam saku celananya. Ia melangkah melewati lapangan Kampus yang sangat luas menuju gerbang. Sesekali ia melihat sekitar, keadaan kampus mulai sepi karena hari sudah sore dan seluruh mahasiswa segera pulang untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan mereka.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Ia mengernyit heran ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat dua orang yang berdiri dekat pohon tua yang mungkin berusia sekitar 250 tahun. Dua orang –Namja dan Yeoja— itu terlihat tengah berbicara, Yeoja itu menunduk dan badannya bergetar… menangis? Sedangkan Namja itu menatapnya datar seolah tak peduli melihat Yeoja yang berada dihadapannya itu menangis.

Merasa diperhatikan, Namja itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan kemudian menyeringai. Namja Aegyo itu sedikit terhenyak karena telah tertangkap basah, segera ia memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Oppa~!", suara cempreng terdengar oleh telinga Sungmin. Segera ia menoleh kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Sunny yang berlari ke arahnya. "hosh… hosh… haduuh capek juga berlari…", keluh Sunny sambil mengatur deru nafasnya. "siapa suruh kau berlari eoh?", celetuk Sungmin sambil mengacak surai blonde pendek Sunny.

"Aiissh Oppa~ kau membuat rambutku berantakan", Sunny mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "tapi, tumben Oppa pulang sendiri.. mana Hyukjae Oppa?", Sunny celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sang monyet itu *_Author ditendang Hyukkie_*

"kau tahu 'kan? Hyukkie dan ikan itu masih mempersiapkan acara mereka…", tukas Sungmin santai dan mereka melangkah keluar dari kampus. "Aigoo… padahal mereka baru masuk Kuliah… buru-buru sekali..", Sunny melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menggeleng pelan dan Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"tapi tak apa-apa deh… kalau mereka sudah menikah, pasti akan melakukan 'malam pertama'.. aaiihh kutanyakan Hyukkie Oppa bagaimana malam pertama mereka nanti~!", lanjut Sunny berbinar-binar membuat Sungmin hampir tersandung. 'kumat lagi Fujoshi-nya…', batin Sungmin sweatdrop.

Dan dikejauhan terdapat sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan kesal dan… cemburu?

.

.

Terlihat sepasang Namja dan Yeoja tengah berdiri berhadapan dekat pohon tua kampus mereka. "cepat katakan… aku tak ada waktu!", celetuk Namja itu kesal karena Yeoja didepannya hanya diam. "Oppa, kenapa… kenapa Oppa tak mengerti perasaanku?", tanya Yeoja itu dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat menyukai Oppa sejak dulu… tapi kenapa Oppa tak menerimaku?"

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan dan dengan malasnya ia menjawab pernyataan Yeoja itu yang menurutnya tak penting. "sudah kukatakan berulang kali… Aku Tak Mencintaimu…! Apa telingamu tuli, Seo Joo Hyun?"

"tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar Oppa menyukaiku?", Namja itu semakin kesal karena Yeoja ini –Seo Joo Hyun atau SeoHyun— semakin keras kepala bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. "lebih baik kau berkaca dulu… apa yang harus kau lakukan..", tukas Namja itu dengan sinis.

Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya dan badannya bergetar pelan dan Namja itu kembali menghela nafas. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah kiri mendapati seorang Namja Aegyo yang tengah melihat mereka. Namja itu member seringaian khasnya membuat Namja Aegyo a.k.a Sungmin terhenyak dan langsung pergi.

"kau jahat Kyuhyun Oppa!", seru Seohyun tiba-tiba. "dan aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu!", lanjutnya kemudian ia langsung pergi. "tch… dasar keras kepala…", gumam Namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyu Hyun itu. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya, 16.40 KST. 'membuang waktu saja…', keluhnya dalam hati dan ia segera melangkah menuju gerbang kampus.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Sungmin yang berada didepannya. Awalnya ia ingin iseng untuk mendekati Namja itu, namun ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara cempreng seorang Yeoja. "Oppa~!", Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus setelah mengetahui siapa Yeoja itu, Sunny.

Kyuhyun kesal melihat keakraban mereka, perasaan cemburu –mungkin— mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

_"Lee Sung Min…"_, gumamnya kemudian ia menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo~ *Bow* aku kembali membawa 2****nd**** Story Chocolate Magic… apa diatas pendek dan Gaje? Mianhae aku dilanda kontroversi hati dan galaunisasi karena suatu hal XD kkkk~ *PLAKK!* Ok I'm Just Kidding (._.)v Readers pasti telah menunggu ampe lumutan untuk FF ini (# _ _) Jeongmal Mianhae~ soalnya aku agak bingung juga untuk tema cerita KyuMin Chocolate Magic ini… setelah bertapa 5 hari 4 malam tanpa makan dan minum di singgasanah(?) Hyukkie Oppa XD akhirnya dpet juga deh.. walau mungkin GAJE 10000%! *Hiks* "**

**Review's Reply :**

**- Haiiro-Sora : untuk Post sebelumnya banyak yang kurang.. jadinya ku Re-Post lagi ^^ Kamsahamnida**

**- pumpkinsparkyumin : kekuatan cinta mereka amat sangat dahsyat XD kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut sesuai Request Chingu ^^ mianhae klo agak aneh (# _ _) Kamsahamnida**

**- sweetyhaehyuk : bukan.. maksudnya Kai digendong Jewel dalam wujud kucing hitam Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida**

**- Guest : Ne Chingu Kamsahamnida ^^**

**/Park EunRa JewELFishy/**


End file.
